le ridicule ne tue pas
by mouahhhh
Summary: Sophie est une jeune fille comme les autres... enfin, presque! Car outre le fait qu'elle possède un alice, elle se débrouille toujours pour se retrouver dans les pires situations. Nous suivons sa vie à l'académie Alice . L'histoire se déroule un peu avant l'arrivée de Mikan.
1. Labyrinthe

Chapitre 1 : labyrinthe

Un mur. Je me retrouvai devant un mur. Encore. Plusieurs solutions se présentaient à moi :

-1) Escalader le mur de 10 m sans aucune prise visibles (en tout cas il semblait très haut, je n'ai jamais été forte pour estimer quoi que ce soit, surtout l'âge des gens, ce qui m'a souvent mise dans des situations embarrassantes. "Comme vous êtes jeune pour votre âge, ma grand-mère de 80 ans fait beaucoup plus âgée que vous! "J'ai 60 ans, merci!" Bref...là n'est pas mon problème...)

-2) Faire demi-tour (mais ce serait choisir la facilité)

-3) Taper le mur façon ninja faisant du super kung fu ça doit pas être si difficile, dans kung fu panda il l'a appris en combien de temps ? Quelques jours ?

-4) Abandonner, mais ça impossible, ma fierté, ma dignité que dis-je? Mon avenir est en jeu. (Même si le simple fait d'avoir perdu mon pari et de m'être donc retrouvée ici a déjà pratiquement tout détruit)

Voyons, voyons, que faire ?

30 min plus tard….

Bon, la technique du taureau kung fu ne semblait pas marcher ni celle de l'écureuil-araignée grimpant sur le mur. Autant faire celle du lapin idiot alors... Demi-tour moussaillon.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à me reperdre dans ce dédale de tournants verts, marrons, verts… ah ils ne pourraient pas mettre des plantes rouges ou violettes ? Pourquoi cette alternance de vert et de marron ? Pour nous faire abandonner plus vite en nous déprimant et en nous donnant un mal de tête impossible ! Et puis quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter ce pari ? J'ai toujours perdu dans ce genre de chose, j'aurais dû le savoir, cela faisait quand même 15 ans que cela se produisait, je ne me connaissais donc toujours pas ?! Mais …. J'étais sûre que cette fois si ça allait être différent (enfin j'ai pensé cela à chaque fois mais bon…)

Je ne voulais pas me rappeler le pari qui m'avait amenée ici, mais si j'avais gagné, ils auraient été mes esclaves à faire tout ce que je voulais ! Pur bonheur (pas d'avoir des esclaves mais de se faire servir, bien sûr ! Quoique… pour les personnes que cela concernaient, cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que cela !) Il valait mieux que je n'y pense pas (et cette fois si je tiendrai ma résolution de l'année même si on est en juin).

Le chemin que je venais de prendre, il me semblait déjà l'avoir parcouru, mais peut-être pas après tout, tout se ressemblait ! Un labyrinthe quoi… il parait que quand je serai suffisamment proche du centre donc de la sortie (oui la sortie du labyrinthe se trouve au centre, il doit y avoir un portoloin comme dans Harry Potter, j'espère juste ne pas rencontrer Voldemort) il aura des monstres, pièges magiques etc… Comme je n'en avais pas rencontré un seul, je devais être très loin de ma destination, donc c'était mauvais pour moi en plus que la nuit tombait.

Si seulement j'avais un pouvoir qui me permettrait de sortir d'ici ! Mais bien sûr, même si j'étais une élève de la prestigieuse académie Alice, que j'avais moi-même un alice (logique sinon je ne serais pas dans cette école), que j'étais considérée par les humains « normaux » comme une espèce de surhomme, je ne pouvais pas trouver la sortie d'un simple labyrinthe !

J'aurais tellement aimé avoir je sais pas l'alice de l'orientation ou pouvoir voler pour passer au-dessus de ces murs de verdure et de pierre ou la capacité de faire du feu pour tout brûler (bon la pierres ne brûle pas mais bon…) mais non , j'avais un alice qui ne servait à rien ici : l'empathie. Je pouvais savoir les sentiments, humeur, émotions des autres et même les changer (plus facile à dire qu'à faire).

Évidemment dans un labyrinthe, il n'y avait personne, même pas de bestioles qui auraient pu m'indiquer le bon chemin (les fourmis en étaient incapables et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé)

Avant d'atterrir ici, j'avais essayé de faire ressentir de la pitié à mes tortionnaires mais j'étais trop stressée et je leur avais fait plutôt ressentir de la colère (ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses, évidemment).Ce n'était pas avec mon unique étoile que j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir, surtout si je ne pouvais même pas l'utiliser sur quelqu'un !

Ah vie injuste…

Ce labyrinthe me rappelait un film que j'avais vu quand j'étais petite. Il s'appelait « Labyrinthe », je crois, et une fille (assez idiote par ailleurs) avait demandé au roi des gobelins d'enlever son petite frère juste parce qu'il pleurait (assez bonne idée) mais après elle avait voulu le récupérer (mauvaise idée) et devait pour cela arriver au château du roi au centre d'un labyrinthe avant une heure donnée. Elle reçut l'aide des gobelins et d'un autre monstre qui ne cessait de lui répéter que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas réel (ou un truc de ce genre là) bref tout cela pour dire que j'aimerai bien que cela soit le cas pour moi aussi. Comme j'aimerais avoir des amis gobelins-peluches avec moi ! Comme j'aimerais que le mur sur ma droite n'en soit pas un ! (j'ai regardé partout mais c'est bien un mur).

Peut-être que cet arbre n'en est pas un.

Peut-être que ce caillou n'en est pas un.

Peut-être que ce monstre n'en est pas un.

Une seconde ? Monstre ? Il fallut à mon petit cerveau bien 10 secondes (temps de réaction moyen pour une personne normale) pour réagir.

J'hésitais entre la joie d'être bientôt arrivée et la peur d'être en face d'un monstre-poulpe violet (ah un peu de couleur) géant, dégoulinant de bave ou d'eau ou de sang et agitant ses tentacules dans tous les sens.

Que faisait un poulpe dans un labyrinthe ? Ne devait-il pas être tranquillement dans la mer ? Il ne paraissait pas m'avoir remarqué mais… il fallait que je passe derrière lui car tout indiquait que ce chemin était le bon, sinon pourquoi aurait-on mis un monstre-poulpe ici ?

Je devais trouver une solution et assez rapidement sinon j'allais finir en pâté pour poisson. (Ou alors je n'avais qu'à crier « j'abandonne » et je serai immédiatement à l'abri mais mon honneur, ma fierté…)

Cette créature avait-elle un cœur ? Si oui, je pouvais alors contrôler ses sentiments, facile !

Je devais pour cela m'approcher un petit peu sans me faire voir, bien sûr ne sais pas comment mais une bûche apparut soudainement devant moi (je suis presque sûre qu'elle n´était pas là avant) et me fit trébucher, ce que le poulpe ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Elle tendit une de ses tentacules vers moi à la vitesse de la lumière (ou un peu moins mais moi et les estimations...), je fermai les yeux et me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour insinuer en elle un sentiment de… euh, compassion ? Trop dur, pitié ? Mieux valait ne pas m'y risquer, amour ?

Alors que je sentais son étreinte tentaculaire se resserrer sur moi et ma cage thoracique (je crois mais moi et l'anatomie…), sa tentacule se fit, comment dire, plus douce. J'ouvris les yeux en même temps que je sentis comme une caresse gluante sur mon visage. Poulpe Monster me regardait avec … amour et son cœur en était emplis ! J'avais réussi ! Mais il me fallait maintenant m'en aller.

Je tentai donc de discuter avec la bestiole (j'ai fait des choses bien pires):

« Oh, mon petit calamar d'amour, pourrais-tu me poser s'il te plait ?» Aucune réaction de sa part.

« Euh, poulpinouchou ou poulpinouchette, j'ai besoin de respirer un peu !» Idem

« Bon pose-moi tout de suite! Sinon… » Les menaces marchaient toujours même si je n'avais aucune menace à faire qui aie pu avoir le moindre impact sur le monstre. Il me posa par terre, toujours avec des yeux amourachés. Je partis en courant le plus vite possible. Mais, évidemment, poulpinouchou me suivit. Incroyable la vitesse à laquelle pouvait avancer un monstre des mers. Ah moins qu'il n'ait été transformé génétiquement pour aller sur la terre. Oh le pauvre OGM!

Et puis il pouvait toujours m'aider si par malheur une autre difficulté venait à se présenter (outre le fait de se perdre).

Après environ 10 minutes, je vis le centre au bout d'une longue allée (vraiment comme dans Harry Potter, le poulpe en plus et Cédric en moins et euh Harry en moins aussi). Je posai un orteil dans le chemin pour voir les conséquences de cet acte. Cela ne se fit pas attendre.

Tout d'abord, une nuée d'insectes géants en tous genres (abeilles, guêpes, moustiques et d'autres non indentifiables) sont apparus et ont foncés sur moi (ils auraient pu partir tranquillement en me laissant seule, non?), heureusement j'avais mon chevalier servant qui se mit devant moi et avec sa peau anti-bestioles et me sauva d'une mort terrible.

Ensuite avant que d'autres ennemis arrivent, je me précipitai dans l'allée. Je ne pus faire 5 mètres avant qu'une plante ne pousse miraculeusement au milieu du chemin (il me faudrait l'engrais qu'ils ont utilisés même si je n'ai pas de plante) .On aurait dit une plante carnivore géante (le créateur du labyrinthe devait être minuscule pour faire une telle fixation sur la grandeur), le claquement de ses lianes me terrifia. Que pouvais-je faire ? Une plante n'a pas de sentiments ! Mais cette fois si encore, mon monstre domestiqué (presque) se porta à mon secours. Avec moins de succès cette fois ci. Je ne pouvais le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul mais d'un autre coté tout cela se terminerait quand j'aurais atteint le centre, donc je décidai de le laisser avec la plante.

Miraculeusement aucun autre monstre géant n'apparut. Mais arrivée sur la place centrale, je dus faire un choix qui allait déterminer l'avenir de poulpou, de la plante et de moi (un peu de dramatique ne fais pas de mal) : quelle coupe choisir ? Parce qu'il y en avait deux. J'avais vu suffisamment de films pour savoir que l'une m'amènerait directement vers la mort (ou plutôt vers game over) et l'autre vers la victoire ! Enfin la victoire de la perdante du pari !

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps si je voulais sauver mon ami mais si je voulais le laisser mourir alors là je pouvais presque faire une sieste.

Il valait mieux que je me dépêche parce que s'il mourrait, la plante allait se retourner contre moi, enfin plutôt revenir à sa cible première.

La coupe rouge ou la coupe bleu ? Comme dans Matrix, d'ailleurs laquelle Neo avait-il choisit ? Je n'avais qu'à choisir la même. Il a dû choisir la rouge. D'ailleurs bleu, c'est trop commun, rouge signifie le changement, la révolution, la royauté (j'ai entendu ça dans une chanson, ou pas)

Allons pour la rouge.

Je la saisie et tout devint noir après que je me sois rappelée que rouge signifiait aussi… sang.


	2. un jour comme les autres

_Bonjour, tout le monde! je m'excuse d'avance pour toute les fautes d'orthographes présentes dans le chapitre précédent et celui-ci._

_Je décris un peu mieux les personnages dans ce chapitre, ce que le premier ne m'avait pas vraiment permis de faire._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'adore ça !_

* * *

_**10 ans plus tôt**_

- Ouah ! Immense ! C'est trop cool ! M'écriai-je du haut de mes cinq ans. Devant moi s'étendait l'académie Alice, ma nouvelle école.

Je me sentais toute excitée, énervée et je ne tenais pas en place (encore moins que d'habitude).

Le voyage avait été très long depuis la France. Je n'avais jamais été au Japon et quand on y est arrivé, moi, maman, papa et le monsieur-chauffeur-garde du corps-espion on n'avait même pas eu le temps de rester cinq minutes dehors. Une limousine noire avec des vitres sombres est venue, et on est rentré tout de suite dedans, dommage parce qu'il faisait encore plus chaud dedans qu'a l'extérieur. Je croyais que c'était en été qu'il faisait chaud, pas en automne mais c'était peut-être différent au Japon, l'été durait peut-être plus longtemps..

Le voyage a duré 1 heure .Je n'arrêtais pas de parler, j'avais tellement de choses à dire à mes parents avant de les quitter. Le monsieur avait dit que je pourrais leur écrire des lettres et que si j'étais la meilleure de ma classe, je pourrais revoir ma famille.

Emile, mon petit frère n'avait pas pu venir car il était trop petit : Il avait trois ans, était trop mignon à part quand il pleurait (presque tout le temps).

Mes parents pleuraient. Comme je ne maitrisais pas bien mon Alice, je ne voulais pas essayer de les consoler avec mais je pouvais toujours leur changer les idées en parlant. Je racontais tout ce qui me passait par la tête jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'école.

La voix de l'homme me fit revenir au moment présent.

- Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, tu verras c'est très agréable et puis tu seras entourée d'élèves comme toi avec des pouvoirs.

Il me l'avait déjà dit, je crois (je ne devais pas vraiment écouter) mais j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il aimait se répéter. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à mes parents que je serais heureuse, épanouie (je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire mais bon), dans mon élément….

- Va dire au revoir à tes parents, si tu es sage et que tu as de très bonnes notes, tu pourras avoir une semaine avec eux. (Ça aussi je le savais)

- Sinon, je ne les verrai pas ? demandais-je.

- Non, pour ta sécurité et celle des autres, nous ne pouvons pas accorder ce privilège à tout le monde, tu comprends ? Bon, allez va leur dire au revoir.

Je m'éloignai de la grande grille qui empêchait les gens d'entrer dans l'académie pour faire des choses méchantes et courus vers mes parentsqui avaient attendu près de la voiture.

Leurs cœurs débordaient de tristesse. Alors, malgré les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir, je changeai ce sentiment en joie et bonheur.

- Tout va bien se passer, et puis je vais me concentrer et on se reverra l'année prochaine ! J'ai hâte de revenir ! Je vous écrirais pleins de lettres quand je saurais écrire !

Je les regardai une dernière fois avant de courir vers la grille entrouverte sur ma nouvelle vie.

_**De nos jours**_

« Sophie, Sophie, réveille-toi ! Vite ! Le prof va t'interroger » cria une voix dans ma tête.

Super comme réveil, franchement j'aurais bien voulue avoir droit à des « Oh ma chérie d'amour, il est temps de se lever tout doucement, la personne censée faire cours va bientôt t'interroger mais prends ton temps ma bichounette ». Euh en fait, non finalement.

J'ouvris un œil juste au moment où la voix revint « Vite ! Dans trois, deux, un… »

Alors, une voix, réelle celle-ci, m'appela :

- Mademoiselle Sophie, pouvez-vous nous dire la solution de l'équation au tableau ?

Ah ! Il y avait une équation au tableau ? Je la regardais sans en comprendre un mot, normal il n'y en avait aucun, juste des chiffres et des lettres (comme dans un jeu télévisé français que je regardais pour avoir un mal de crâne). Heureusement mon amie la voix (qui est accessoirement une élève de cette classe) m'aida un tout petit peu en inscrivant la réponse dans ma tête.

- Bah 65 km/h, évidemment monsieur.

Celui-ci parut étonné avant de lancer un long regard suspicieux à la classe. Pourtant il ne dit rien.

M. Masikahi n'était pas comme cela. Professeur de physique depuis très très longtemps, il savait que la seule manière de nous contenir était les interrogations surprises.

Il adorait ça (pour être plus précise, il ressentait de la satisfaction, de la joie face à nos visages pétrifiés et un peu de honte à l'idée d'être obligée de faire cela). On avait beau me répéter d'apprendre, j'oubliais de le faire, il y avait toujours une chose plus importante qui requérait toute mon énergie et mon temps, comme jouer sur le nouveau Virtual-ordi créé par les tech ou alors me promener dans ma chambre ou aller à une punition (j'en avais malheureusement souvent en plus sans raison….ou presque)

Pour revenir à nos moutons ou plutôt à nos équations, M .Masikahi avait une dent contre moi. Je crois que c'est depuis la fois où j'ai…. Bref j'ai fait une petite bêtise vraiment sans importance et il m'a ensuite prise en grippe (en me posant des questions niveau expert en mathématiques ultra avancé, comme quelle est la racine carrée de 9? vraiment en 2nde qui sait cela ?)

« Sophie, on est en cours ! »

Ah ma voix préférée, toujours là pour me ramener dans le droit chemin des perpendiculaires !

« Pff, tu vas encore devoir prendre mes notes, ne pourrais-tu pas faire un effort ? »

Je tournai la tête vers ma meilleure amie. Elle était assise un rang devant moi et donc ne put voir mon regard noir mais elle le vit sûrement dans les pensées que je lui envoyais.

En effet, Malika était télépathe : elle pouvait lire les pensées, en insérer et donc contrôler les gens mais aussi effacer la mémoire ou au contraire raviver de vieux moments oubliés.

Mais elle était muette. Je me demandais souvent (enfin parfois) si c'était à cause de son handicap qu'elle avait développé un pouvoir pareil. Mais il ne lui apportait pas que de la joie.

Les gens avaient peur d'elle, de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir ou leur faire, aussi, ils ne l'approchaient pas. De plus, son physique intimidait quelque peu.

Elle avait les cheveux bleus. Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, il en a toujours était ainsi, il parait que c'est une conséquence non voulue de son alice. Le fait est que cela faisait bizarre sur une fille de 8 ans et encore maintenant. De plus elle était marocaine. Étant donné que nous étions dans une école japonaise, on comprend que cela choque un peu. Même si cette école est censée être internationale. Moi j'aurais bien aimé que l'on ait peur de moi, mais il semblerait que je sois banale, même pour une occidentale- étrangère et personne ne me demandait le moindre conseil de beauté ou autres (je croyais que les asiatiques étaient fascinés par nous mais plutôt par moi on dirait).

Il est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment ce que les japonais imaginaient de nous, ils pensaient que nous étions tous des blonds aux yeux extra bleus (ils ont du voir trop de film Barbie) alors moi avec ma tignasse brune et mes yeux de la même couleur je n'étais pas vraiment ce qu'ils croyaient être les 95% de la population occidentale (vraiment! ça serait une véritable invasion si c'était vraiment le cas!). Mais cela m'était égal, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle la terrifiante Malika et moi étions amies: ce que les autres pouvaient penser de moi ne m'importait pas et puis d'après eux, j'avais un visage tellement expressif qu'on lisait en moi comme un télépathe.

"Le cours est fini!"

Je revins brusquement au moment présent. Il n'y avait plus que Malika et moi dans la classe, tous les autres étant sortis pour déjeuner au réfectoire.

- Tu pourras me passer tes notes ? (même si je ne les apprendrais probablement jamais).

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et sortit de la salle avec moi sur ses talons.

1 heure plus tard, je me rendis en spé avec Malika comme tous les jeudis après-midi. Mon ventre gargouillait malgré mon déjeuner, il faut dire qu'ayant une unique étoile à mon uniforme, je n'avais droit qu'à un repas de moine (tout le monde sait qu'ils ne mangent rien). C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette étoile solitaire que mes cours de spé étaient une séance de torture: Les profs se relayaient pour obtenir de moi une totale concentration, en vain. J'étais en quelque sorte la honte du lycée (tout le monde avait minimum 2 étoiles en fin de collège) et des professeurs qui ne réussissaient pas à me faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec mon pouvoir.

Mais ce qu'aucun professeur ne voulait me dire c'est que j'étais vue comme une sorte de fille à problème et pour me le faire comprendre et surtout pour que je change, on me maintenait à 1 étoile, me faisait subir des séances de torture tous les 3 jours et me punissait pour n'importe quelles raisons. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de me dire clairement ce qu'ils pensaient de moi? Le pire était que je ne faisais rien, les incidents semblaient se produire quand j'étais présente mais c'était juste un pur hasard!

Pour le labyrinthe, j'avais seulement perdu un pari de poker (je pensais savoir jouer), pour la salle en flamme, j'avais juste rendu furieux (je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs) un garçon spécial, un certain Natsume. Pour toutes les autres choses étranges qui se sont produites, aussi je n'y étais pour rien! Mais il fallait punir quelqu'un alors, que pouvait-on faire de mieux que de prendre une élève complètement innocente?

Enfin, j'arrivais à la salle des spé et quand j'ouvris la porte, je sentis l'atmosphère sérieuse qui émanait de cette salle se répandre en moi sans pour autant me donner une once de ce sérieux. Ainsi, au milieu de tant de personnes calmes et réfléchies, je me faisais remarquer par ce que certains appelle idiotie et que moi je nommerais plutôt spontanéité.

Malika partit aussitôt dans son coin, me laissant seule avec Terminator. Il ne s'appelait pas vraiment comme cela mais je ne pouvais me souvenir de son vrai nom et il lui ressemblait tellement : il faisait toujours la même tête impassible et même son cœur était comme vide. Il y avait tellement de choses bizarres dans cette école que s'il avait vraiment été un robot, cela ne m'aurait pas entonnée (juste un peu).

- Mlle, venait vous assoir ici, nous allons commencer, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse à vous donner envie de fuir très très loin.

" Pitié, ne me massacrez pas trop, pitié » me répétais-je en boucle comme une incantation, comme si elle allait vraiment marcher (il y avait une probabilité de 0.0001% que cela fonctionne mais il faut tout tenter dans ces moments-là).

"Concentration, exécution! Concentration, exécution..." continua t-il en boucle.

Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs tout en me déprimant, pourquoi utiliser de tels mots? Il voulait peut-être ce résultat-là après tout, en effet quoi de mieux que de faire référence sans y penser à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour apporter un peu de joie et de bonne humeur à son élève ? (bon ce n'était peut-être pas son intention mais moi je le comprenais comme cela!)

S'il voulait que j'utilise mon pouvoir, j'allais l'utiliser et il ne pourrait pas râler ou me punir après! Je tournai la tête vers une professeure qui m'avait un jour pris la tête pendant 1 heure avec le fait que je devais trouver en moi, la force nécessaire pour enfin avoir accès à la connaissance, qu'il fallait passer par l'introspection et la méditation et le tai-chi etc... je n'avais pas besoin d'une séance de yoga, juste qu'on me laisse TRANQUILLE. Mais non, c'était impossible, ils trouvaient amusant de me faire subir des heures de méditations yogatiques! Pour me venger, non pour faire une petite blagounette à mon tortionnaire du jour, je créai en Ne Sais Plus Le Nom une passion irrépressible envers Terminator.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, elle se leva en renversant sa chaise puis courut vers son amant du jour en jetant tous sur son passage (élève, table...) et se jeta elle-même sur lui.

Toute la salle était dans l'incompréhension totale (sauf moi, pour une fois). Terminator n'arrivait pas à éloigner la professeure de lui, celle-ci lui chuchotant des choses que je ne préfère pas rapporter ici.

"Sophie, arrête ça tout de suite! "

Malika la sauveuse des pauvres âmes perdues s'insinuait dans mon esprit.

"Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as créé un sentiment similaire? Et que tu as perdu le contrôle? Arrête ça avant que cela ne se reproduise!" Ah, Malika, mon ange personnel. Mais le diable sur mon épaule gauche me disait que je contrôlais parfaitement la situation et que j'avais le droit de m'amuser un peu.

Mais j'avais assez abusé de leurs sentiments. Alors je fis la seule chose à faire et sous les yeux de mes camarades épouvantés je me rapprochai de Mlle. L'enflammée, posai ma main sur ses cheveux (sans m'arrêter à son regard noir dû au fait que je la dérangeais en plein monologue) et supprimai toute passion, tout en sachant que mes actes allaient me faire passer un très mauvais moment très très bientôt.


	3. La grande évasion

_Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voila un nouveau chapitre que j'espère que vous apprécierais! _

_Les personnages m'appartiennent sauf et Natsume._

_le titre vient d'un très bon film que j'ai vu il y a très longtemps (les fans de ce film ne vous venger pas des mots que je vais écrire: je croyais que c'était un film avec de Funès mais non...)_

_Si cela vous amuse, vous pouvez chercher la signification des noms japonais que j'utilise car ils ne sont pas choisis au hasard!_

* * *

**_3 ans plus tôt_**

« J'ai besoin de ton aide »

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un me dirais un jour ces mots-là .Par ailleurs comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'ils m'amèneraient à vivre une aventure incroyable ?

Malika était partie à un cours intensif de physique (je n'arrivais même pas à suivre le cours normal…) et j'étais comme souvent la dernière à sortir.

Mais pour une fois, quelqu'un m'avait attendu. (Autre que Malika)

Au début, j'avais été émerveillée de savoir que cette phrase s'adressait à moi ! Surtout venant de cette fille : Je ne l'avais vu que rarement car elle préférait rester seule mais comme tout le monde dans l'école, je la connaissais (même si je suis souvent à l'ouest et que je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui sont dans ma classe).Elle s'appelait Amu Michiaki mais on la connaissait sous le surnom de cauchemar.

En fait, elle faisait peur. Son Alice avait peut-être déteint sur elle comme cela arrive parfois. Toujours maquillée façon gothique, habillée en noir (elle avait teint tout son uniforme en cette couleur) et toujours à part. Si par malheur, on venait à lui parler, elle nous rejetait de façon brutale et cynique (eh oui je connais ce mot).

Ensuite elle avait dit les mots suivants : « nous allons nous enfuir »

Cette simple phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe ultra atomique-radioactive-compressive-extensive etc….

Si elle avait dit « aide-moi à m'enfuir » je n'aurais même pas réfléchis (encore moins que d'habitude) et aurais accepté même si j'aurais été plus une gêne qu'une aide. Mais non, la phrase n'était pas la bonne.

-Pourquoi moi ? Comment sortir ? Ou aller ensuite ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Une fois sortis, on nous retrouvera en moins d'une journée ! Pourquoi…..

-Stop !

Elle se massa les tempes, fatiguée et exaspérée par mes questions.

-C'est de toi que j'ai besoin ! (oh merveilleuse phrase si on la sort du contexte dramatique) tu es la seule à pouvoir arrêter mes crises comme tu l'as déjà fait (euh…peut-être…je n'ai pas bonne mémoire… je m'en souviendrais, non ?) si je pars seule, je ferai à coup sûr du mal aux autres. Toi tu me calmeras. Je t'expliquerai le plan que j'ai conçu seulement si tu acceptes de m'accompagner.

-Sinon ?

Elle me regarda alors avec tant de tristesse que je compris. Moi seule pouvais l'empêcher de se suicider. Je ne savais pas comment elle en était arrivée à haïr autant l'académie mais je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur ses sentiments. Alors que je n'avais jamais eu de responsabilité voilà que je me retrouvais avec une vie à sauver. C'est alors que quoique cela implique, perdre mes amis, ma vie …. Je choisis de la suivre. (Magnifique acte de courage; n'est-ce pas ?)

Si je venais à en souffrir, je devais le faire pour elle, ma vie n'était rien comparé à la sienne (cette phrase vient d'un film, non ?)

Alors je pris une grande inspiration avant de donner ma réponse

-Je te suis.

Elle ne montra aucune surprise et je fus déçue (pendant une milliseconde) :étais-je si prévisible ?

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, le temps que je prenne le peu d'affaire que je possédais tout en m'expliquant le plan :

Un techn avait fabriqué il y a quelques années une machine pour se téléporter car il était impossible de rentrer ou sortir de l'école par l'Alice de téléportation.

Il avait fait croire qu'il l'avait détruite par accident pour empêcher l'école de l'utiliser. Mais la vérité était qu'il l'avait caché dans les sous-sols du bâtiment des lycéens .Il en était tellement fier, qu'il n'avait pu ni la détruire ni l'utiliser. Car elle possédait malgré tout un défaut : elle ne pouvait fonctionner qu'une unique fois. (Faire une super machine pour devoir la jeter après usage, pffff)

Amu l'avait découverte lors d'un de ses périples solitaire dans l'école. (Moi je n'avais jamais le temps pour me balader)

Et on allait l'utiliser. Étant donné que même son créateur ne l'avait jamais testé, quelques craintes s'imposaient à moi, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer (si je l'avais pu, je l'aurais fait)

Une fois dehors, nous irons retrouver un groupe anti-académie (dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler) : ZERO.

J'aimais bien ce nom, il me faisait penser à des cornichons (aucun rapport mais bon…. Mon cerveau est étrange).

Amu savait comment les joindre mais elle ne voulut pas m'en faire part (why ?).Mais le temps des questions semblait révolu donc….

20 minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans la salle des sous-sols. Un chemin reliait le collège au lycée puis à cette salle effrayante (à cause des toiles d'araignées).

Au milieu, ce tenait une armoire (genre comme dans_ Narnia)_ d'une ère passée (je dirais d'après mes estimations toujours très juste, qu'elle datait du moyen Âge)

-Il a utilisé un meuble datant de la 2nd guerre mondiale, vu son état, Il a dû le rénové. Avant de partir, met ce patch anti lecture de pensée, il ne faudrait pas qu'in nous retrouve a cause de ton amie ou d'un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Malika ne l'accepterais pas !

-tu es bien naïve, petite Sophie, dépêche-toi de rentrer dans cette machine.

Sans attendre, Amu se précipita dedans après avoir pianoté sur des boutons étranges.

-Comment sais- tu comment ça fonctionne ?

-On n'a pas le temps, il reste 1 minute avant qu'elle ne se mette en marche, entre vite !, je t'expliquerais plus tard ! (plus tard, toujours plus tard…)

N'ayant pas le choix, je pris mon sac et mon courage à deux mains et entra dans l'armoire.

La porte se referma avec un petit claquement sec. Je priais pour qu'il n'y ait aucunes araignées dans le meuble. Ah et que tout se passe bien.

Et c'est ainsi que je quittais l'académie alice.

_**De nos jours**_

J´étais encore punie. Bon, je l'avais cherché cette fois-ci (mais juste celle-là, les autres avaient étés des injustices).

Ma punition était de laver tout l'étage supérieur des primaires alors qu'il faisait un temps magnifique: on été en juillet et le ciel était complétement dégagé (j'aime bien faire la météo la place j'aurais pu rêvasser tranquille dehors). Il n'y avait aucune chambre mais d'immenses couloirs et des pièces vides(?) à n'en plus finir. Je m'y trouvais depuis ce matin, c'est à dire depuis 3 heures et je n'en étais qu'au quart (ou moins, un quart ça fait combien?). Je n'avais même pas le droit d'utiliser d'objets pour m'aider autres qu'un saut et un balai. Si seulement ils m'avaient laissé ma chaussure nettoyantes ou mes linguettes essuie-tout toutes seules ou mon stylos transformable en balai Fantasia...

Mais non, je devais tout faire à la main et bien sûr je n'avais encore cette fois-ci pas d'alice nécessaire. J'aurais pu avoir l'alice de l'eau et du vent (j'en demander un peu trop la) ou juste de l'hyper vitesse!

Comme par hasard, Haku un garçon du primaire possédant cette alice fit irruption dans la salle et dans mes pensées (et dans mon nettoyage mais bon ça...)

-Hello, Sophie, je te cherchais, tu viens jouer avec moi? Me dit-il avec des yeux de chihuahua battu.

-Ah, je voudrais bien mais j'ai ma punition a finir et vu la vitesse ou je vais, j'en ait pour treeeeessss longtemps.

Il fit une tête qui brisa mon petit cœur duveteux en mille et un petits morceaux de porcelaine. C'est dire qu'il était si craquant ce petit bout. Il n'avait que 9 ans mais savait déjà comment faire ce qu'il voulait des gens. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas banal. En effet, on ne trouve que peu d'albinos au japon et encore moins avec un alice. Cet adorable monstre m'avait dit un jour que c'était à cause de ses cheveux que ses parents l'avaient appelé mes parents m'avait choisi un nom d'après mes cheveux, ils m'auraient nommé touffe ou alors yeti ou...

- Tu m'écoute?

- Euh... Tu peux répéter la dernière phrase? J'étais trop concentrer sur le ménage.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort des fois, j'ai dit que je voulais bien le faire si on joue après a la grande évasion après, on a besoin d'un grand,

- Ok, ok et tu fais tout l'étage? (autant en profiter)

-Comme si c'était déjà fait, à dans 5 minutes.

Ah il était rageant des fois mais cela valait bien ma punition.

On allait donc jouer à la grande évasion. C'était un jeu que les primaires adoraient: on devait trouver un moyen de sortir de l'académie. J'avais lue dans leurs cœurs et je savais qu'ils étaient comme même un peu sérieux. La plupart se plaisait ici mais leurs famille leurs manquait ou alors juste le plaisir d'être "dehors".

- c'est bon. On y va? J'ai été déposé le matériel dans la buanderie du 2eme étage (ya une buanderie dans ce bâtiment?).

1 heure plus tard, après avoir mangé (comme même ça creuse de ne rien faire) je rejoignis le petit groupe de primaire.

Parmi eux, il n'y en avait qu'un que je ne connaissais pas, les 2 autres enfants présents étaient : Haku et sa sœur jumelle Satoko, qui étonnamment n'avait pas le même alice que lui, en effet elle était la calculette. Une reine des maths et des calculs (surtout des probalbilililite, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça,), ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Autant Haku était charmeur et vivant, autant elle était sérieuse, responsable.

L'autre était, d'après la présentation que l'on me fit (servit sur un plat de langoustine avec des frites maisons et des... vous l'aurez deviné j'ai encore faim), Tatsuya, alice de disparition.

- alors, voilà notre super équipe, vous êtes tous prêts?

- depuis toujours!

- il nous faut trouver un moyen de nous échapper, si on se transformer en un des gardes?

-déjà essayé !

-si on désactivait le champ de force entourant l'école ?

- il faudrait mettre ko la directrice du collège qui a 15 gardes du corps pendant la journée et le double pendant la nuit, sans compter le champ de force dont elle s'entoure constamment.

- ok (j'étais un peu à cours d'idée et ils me regardaient tous en attendant que MOI, je trouve une solution) euh... et si... Et tout d'un coup une idée fabuleuse (oui, oui, je vous assure, je ne deviens pas folle) me traversa l'esprit comme un coup de tonnerre zèbre le ciel orageux d'une nuit d'été (très poétique n'est-ce pas?). Haku tu vas aller a la salle des profs pour piquer la carte de sortie qu'ils possèdent tous. Ensuite nous changeront sa photo avec l'un des nôtres. Peut-être même pourrait-on prendre 3 cartes. Enfin, après l'un de nous sortira de l'école et provoquera quelque chose qui attirera les gardes. Ainsi, les autres pourront sortir tranquilles! Alors que pensez-vous de mon fabuleux-exceptionnel-lumineux plan d'évasion?

Ils restèrent figés pendant une minute (en gros) puis tous se regardèrent avant de déclarer à l'unisson:

-la tu nous épates!

Rien que pour cette phrase, j'aurais recommencé mon spitch (dont j'avais déjà oublié la quasi-totalité, d'où me sortait ce plan?)

Un peu plus tard, le plan brouillon que j'avais incroyablement trouvé c'était affiné (surtout grâce aux autres, l'action précédente ayant épuisé mon quota de concentration et de réflexion pour 3 mois) et nous fûmes enfin prêts à le mettre en place.

Haku parvint sans problème à aller chercher la carte. Mais il ne choisit pas la meilleure.

- J'ai pris la première que j'ai trouvée. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que ça aller tomber sur lui!

Nous observâmes silencieusement la photo de plus connu sous le nom de jinjin. Il nous regarde méchamment à travers ses lunettes et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. si jamais il voyait (ce qui arriverait surement) que nous lui avions vole sa carte, nous mourrions sous l'éclat de ses éclairs electromagneticoelectrique (ce mot existe, j'en suis sûr).

-Il est trop tard pour aller lui rendre. Continuons le plan.

- Je souhaite faire une remarque pertinente nous annonça subitement Satoko, nous avons exactement à ce stade de l'évasion une probabilité (ah c'était le mot de tous a l'heure!) De 5% de réussir. Que souhaiter vous faire? Quoique je suis sûre de la réponse a 99%, nous continuons, n'est-ce pas?

Cette question ne réclamait aucune réponse mais j'y répondis comme même mais je doute qu'elle m'entendit ou seulement m'écouta.

Évidemment, étant la plus âgée (en âge physique non mental précisa Tatsuya) je fus désignée pour passer le portail car ainsi je passerais plus facilement pour un prof. Grace à l'alice de disparition, on avait échangé la photo de jinjin contre la mienne. En effet, cet alice permettait outre de faire disparaitre un objet, de le faire réapparaitre n' importe où. Par exemple, il pouvait faire disparaitre une fleur d'un pré et la faire réapparaitre dans les cheveux de quelqu'un. Ou comme dans ce cas-là, faire disparaitre la photo de Jinjin pour la remplacer par la mienne. Tatsuya disait que tous les objets se retrouver dans une dimension ou ils étaient stockes jusqu'à ce que ils les utilisent. Il avait avoué y avoir mis un poulet rôti chaud et l'avoir ressortit 3 jours après en bonne état et encore à bonne température. En voilà un alice qui pouvait servir! Moi et mon empathie je ne pouvais jamais faire grand-chose d'utile.

Mais c'était, comme l'avait découvert les chercheurs de l'académie Alice, ma faute. Au début on nous avait fait apprendre que tous étaient génétiques: nous avions un morceau de chromosomes en plus qui nous procurait un pouvoir. Ce morceau était unique pour chacun de nous et des mutations (comme dans xmen) nous l'avaient procures. Et puis des vrais jumeaux étaient arrivés a l'académie(ou plutôt on les avait amené). Ils avaient les mêmes chromosomes (ah je suis fière d'avoir retenu ce nom!) mais pas les mêmes pouvoirs. Toutes leurs suppositions tombaient a l'eau (ou tomber dans leurs éprouvettes)

Ainsi, ils en avaient formulé une nouvelle: l'histoire de la personne, son environnement active ou non le gène et le transforme. Par exemple une personne vivant chez un riche bourgeois même si à sa naissance il aura le même gène qu'une personne habitant en Afrique sans nourriture, eau, pain, nourriture ( oui J'AI FAIM)'... au bout de quelques années n'aura soit pas du tout de pouvoir soit un complètement différent. Et son gène se sera transformé.

Donc si je suis empathe c'est ma faute ou la faute de ma famille ou...

- Sophie!

Je revins à moi, pour voir les 3 autres se précipitaient sur moi. Que se passait-t-il?

- Tes cheveux sont en feu!

what? Mes cheveux? En feu? Il est vrai que cela sentait un peu le brûlé... aaaaaaaahhhhhhh je brule!

-Vite arrêter ça! De l'eau, il faut de l'eau...

Heureusement il y avait une fontaine à 10 mètres de moi. Je m'y précipitai mais par un mauvais coup du sort, trébuchai sur mes pieds et tomba toute entière dans la fontaine. Que ça faisait du bien à mes pauvres cheveux me dis-je avant de remarquer le garçon qui m'observait.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui: Natsume. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi mes cheveux c'étaient enflamme mystérieusement. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour réclamer mon silence et partit. Comme ça. Simplement. Mais il savait que je n'allais rien dire à quiconque. Sinon il aurait trop de problème (déjà qu'il en avait plein)

- ça va Sophie? Haku m'aida à me lever puis regarda autours de lui suspicieux.

- C'était étrange mais ce n'est rien (bon l'odeur était épouvantable et mes cheveux étaient dans un état déplorable), le plus important c'est mettre le plan a exécution (et que surtout ils ne commencent pas à réfléchir à la cause de ce feu), je vais me changer rapidement et ensuite on continue.

Moi aussi je ne voulais pas réfléchir à la raison qui avait poussé Natsume a m'enflammé. Mais je la savais déjà.

20 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant la grille, habille avec une veste noire ainsi qu'une jupe de la même couleur, Un chignon haut et des lunettes sans vue(le costume du professeur par excellence)

- Bonjour, j'ai eu vent qu'une évasion allait se produire aujourd'hui. Je serais plus à même d'arrêter le fugitif (oui, j'adorais le théâtre). Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait.

Le garde me demanda froidement mon badge que je montrai rapidement (peut-être un peu trop) il le regarda longuement avant de me le redonner et d'ouvrir la grille. Merveilleux!

Je sortis rapidement et la grille claqua dans mon dos. La plus dure partie allait commencer. Elle réclamait toute ma concentration.

Je sortis de ma poche plusieurs cailloux que je lançais sur le champ électrique. Comme prévue, elle se mit à grésiller mais les gardes ne bougèrent pas. Comme prévue (pas par moi mais par Satoko)

Alors je sortis de nouveau un autre objet de ma poche. Cette fois ci c'était un pot à phéromone. De ce côté de la grille, il était plus facile de les utiliser contre les gardes. J'ouvris le pot en faisant bien attention à ne pas me trouver dans leurs trajectoires. Le champ ne pouvait se protéger contre un danger aussi volatil. Les gardes s'évanouirent. Je vis alors les primaires se précipités, ouvrir la grille à l'aide des empreintes digitales des gardes ainsi qu'avec leurs yeux.

Nous avions réussi. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre nous avions réussi. (Et ça l'était surprenant). Nous étions là, a cote de la grille, tous les 4, sans bouger. Juste à profiter de l'instant présent. Les autres ressentaient de multiples choses mais pour simplifier n'avaient aucun doute qu'en a la suite. Même en courant nous n'irions pas loin. Nous n'avions pas prévue la suite si notre plan fonctionner.

Pour les autres, l'air devaient leur semblait plus pur, la vie plus joueuse, le monde plus beau. Alors que l'on ne pouvait voir que des voitures roulant à une vitesse incroyable, dégageant des nuages toxico-toxiques, les autres ne voyaient que ce qu'a liberté leurs offrait et ce que l'on leur avait retirés.

Je me sentais de trop, je n'avais voulu que leur faire plaisir, leur faire oublier un temps l'académie, l'école pour qu'ils soient des enfants normaux. Moi, j'étais devenue trop grande.

Les surveillants, gardes, professeurs arrivèrent trop vite rompant le silence et le temps qui avait paru comme suspendue. Mais je me dis que pour eux, c'était suffisant: ils avaient pu être dehors au moins une minute et leurs vie d'après sera complètement différentes après cela. J'en étais sure.


	4. Mistigri à l'action

_hello tout le monde!_

_bon voila encore un chapitre, je n'en reviens pas: déjà le 4eme! félicitation a moi (clapclapclap)_

_Cette fois ci , j'ai essayé de ne pas faire un chapitre trop indépendant des autres, comme vous le verrez (ou pas)_

* * *

**_4 ans plus tôt_**

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !»

Mais cela l'était. Malheureusement pour moi et pour la personne (inconnue) écroulée à quelques mètres de moi.

Rien, il n'y avait plus rien en son cœur. Je veux dire vraiment RIEN. Aucun sentiment, aucune émotion ne le remplissait. Habituellement, je pouvais enlever un sentiment comme la colère ou la haine mais il réapparaissait toujours : sa disparition n'était pas définitive, il se mettait juste en veille, s'endormait pour un temps.

Là, c'était pire. Le garçon en face de moi, qui était tombé dans les abricots-basilics, n'avait plus aucun sentiment .Et je les lui avais supprimé.

Je courais dans les couloirs parce que j'étais en retard (comme d'habitude) et je m'étais cognée contre lui, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'excuser que j'utilisais (involontairement) mon Alice. Ce fut beaucoup plus puissant que d'habitude, tellement que je fus projeter en arrière et l'autre aussi.

Et le résultat était devant moi.

Comment allais-je réparer ma bêtise ? Comment lui redonner des sentiments ? Je ne savais pas du tout comment faire mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Sans eux, ce garçon n'allait être qu'un robot, un automate. Il ne paraitrait même pas indifférent, juste inhumain. Ensuite, personne ne voudrait l'approcher, ils ne sauraient pourquoi mais leurs instincts leurs crieraient de partir, de s'éloigner très très loin de lui. Et il ne pourrait ni le remarquer ni réagir.

J'étais devenue une voleuse de sentiment.

Alors je devais tout faire pour l'aider.

Réparer ma bêtise.

A tout prix.

**_De nos jours_**

« Je suis de retoooooooooouuuuuuuuuurrr » criais-je en ouvrant avec violence la porte de ma classe.

J'attendais des Houpi, hourra, des « bienvenues », des « tu nous a tant manquer pendant ces 5 jours », des « mais que t'est 'il arriver, raconte-nous tous » .Je n'imaginais leur racontant que j'avais été en prison pendant ce temps-là à cause de l'évasion .J'avais pris toute la responsabilité du projet, disant que je les avais manipulés. Les enfants n'avaient rien eut et moi je m'étais retrouvé dans une cellule attristante (ils ne pourraient pas mettre un peu de couleur, du vert ou du bleu ?)

Mais je n'eus rien du tout car il n'y avait personne dans la classe. Où étaient 'ils donc ?

Je me creusai la cervelle pour trouver une réponse cette question quand je vis un convoi dehors. D'immenses bâches recouvraient une multitude de charrettes. Le vent (ou un alice) fit soulever l'une d'elle et je vis un immense train avec des ailes .Bien vite, le bâche fus remise en place, sous les regards suspicieux de tous les élèves les poussant.

Aaaaaahhh, c'était donc ça ! Le festival culturel ! J'avais complètement oublié. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans mon cerveau (non parce qu'il était petit mais parce que je pensais à trop de choses).

Cela voulait donc dire que tout le monde était avec ses rta. Et que moi aussi je devais m'y trouver.

30 minutes plus tard (oui j'ai fait plusieurs pauses : mini bronzage, mini revage, mini observage d'une porte bleue, mini…..) je me retrouvai devant la porte de ma rta psy.

Je ne pensais pas qu'ouvrir la porte comme je l'avais fait pour la classe en criant soit une bonne idée ici .Surtout que depuis le petit incident d'il y a très longtemps (ou pas), les profs m'avaient à l'œil et à la baguette. Ils portaient tous un collier anti-lecture de cœur mais bon il ne servait pas à grand-chose contre moi (ce que j'évitai de leur dire).

Une bonne conséquence tout de même : ils me laissaient tranquilles, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais rêvasser autant que je le voulais maintenant.

Ainsi, je préférai ouvrir tout doucement la porte.

Tout le monde était occupé, comme d'habitude mais l'atmosphère était encore plus oppressante. Et si je faisais demi-tour ? Personne n'avais encore remarqué la jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte (j'aime bien parler de moi à la 3 ème personne du… euh… bref.).

Mais bien sûr, Terminator-qui-a-des-yeux-partout-ou-presque me repéra et cria (mes pauvres petites et toutes douces oreilles) :

-ah .Mlle .venez-ici .je vous prie, vous ne faites rien, n'est pas ? On va vous trouver du travail, voyons.

Obligée d'y aller, je marchai aussi lentement que possible mais bien évidemment, j'arrivai jusqu'à lui.

-que vas-tu faire cette année ?ajouta-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-euh… comme d'habitude, je vais participer au…

-très bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous entrainer alors vous allez….

A ce moment-là, Terminator sembla en manque d'inspiration mais Mlle. L'enflammée vint à sa rescousse (c'est fou comme ils devenus proche ces deux-là)

-Et si elle aller espionner les techn ?

Nonnnnnnnnnnn ! J'allais me faire exterminer ! Chaque année, ceux qui y paraient n'en revenait qu'à moitié mort (et à moitié vivant) .Moi et ma discrétion naturelle, nous n'allions jamais nous en sortir !

-Et si quelqu'un l'accompagnait ? Seule, il est impossible qu'elle y arrive et le but et qu'elle revienne avec des données, non ? inscriva Malika dans nos esprit.

Les sourires machiavelico-fantomatic des deux compères s'estompèrent. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ayant eux aussi peur de Malika .

-Evidemment, qui veux donc y aller ? cria (de nouveau) Terminator.

Comme attendu, personne ne se manifesta. Mais soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et une fille entra dans la classe. Je ne l'avais vu (peut-être que si mais je ne suis pas observatrice). Immédiatement, tous les garçons se mirent à baver. Il est vrai qu'elle était belle avec ses long cheveux blonds, ces yeux verts, son corps d'occidentale parfaite mais delà a provoquer de telles réactions…

« Elle a l'alice de Cupidon » me souffla Malika. Et alors ? « Elle contrôle l'amour » .Ah (et alors ?)

« Je pense qu'elle n'a pas choisie son meilleure moment pour faire irruption » remarqua Malika.

En effet, je voyais presque ce que pensaient tous les élèves présents : elle allait devoir participer à l'espionnage industriel, espionnage suicidaire.

Après avoir rejeté ses cheveux en arrière (comme dans les pubs pour shampoing) et fait presque écrouler les garçons (et quelques filles), elle parut remarquer le silence encore plus total que d'habitude :

-Que ce passe t'il ici ? Un problème ? Vous êtes tous si calme et pourquoi me regarder vous tous ? Je sais que je suis canon mais arrêter, détourner le regard, je ne fais que passer…

-Aucun problème, dit Mlle. L'enflammée, et comme tu le souhaite tu vas vite repartir.

-Pourquoi ? hurla la fille (mes pauvres(…))

-Tu as l'honneur d'aller voir les techniques. Félicitation, personne n'est mieux qualifiée que toi.

Après de longues parlementassions entre la fille (Bridget je sais plus quoi) australienne (d'après ce que j'ai entendu) et les profs, nous partîmes 500 (-498) mais par un prompt renfort (aucun en fait)- Nous nous vîmes trois mille (-2998) en arrivant au port ou plutôt au chemin menant directement chez les techn.

- pfff, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous voit, surveille les alentours .Ça doit être de ta faute, que leur a tu fais pour qu'il me fasse ça ? Hein ? Alors que j'étais à deux doigts d'obtenir ce que je voulais de l'autre débile, il m'aurait suffi d'une flèche pour qu'il tombe amoureux et …Tu m'écoutes ?

-euh… tu peux répéter la question ? Je regardais l'étrange oiseau sur l'arbre….

Elle se retourna rapidement et le vit aussi. Mais elle parut effrayée. Je me demandais pourquoi, ce n'était qu'un petit oisillon tout mignon.

-Idiote ! C'est un robot-oiseau, les techn nous ont surement déjà repérés. Courons ! vite ! (on ne peut pas courir doucement mais je ne dis rien, moi)

-là, ya un buisson, on n'a qu'à s'y cacher, chuchotais-je (je ne sais pas pourquoi)

Elle m'écouta (miracle !) et nous nous retrouvâmes serrées comme des limonades en conserves dans le buisson épineux (c'est mieux que rien), à regarder les alentours devenir brusquement bruyant. Une sorte d'alarme avait été actionné et ça me brisait les tympans (c'est un mauvais jour pour eux).

-j'ai une idée, commença t'elle, on n'a qu'à se séparer et la première qui arrive en vie chez les techn, préviens l'autre et lui envoie des photos. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais bon il faut qu'on bouge rapidement d'ici, ce n'est pas la meilleure cachette du monde, si tu vois ce que veux dire.

-comment on fait sans appareil ?

-t'es vraiment stupide ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'on nous a donné, ouvre ton sac, grosse cruche ! On a des oreillettes, des pastilles guérissantes, des bonbons Gulliver, des…

-on devrait trouver des noms de codes, sinon on saura trop facilement qui on est et …

- ça ne sert à rien ! Ils s'en fiche de ça, ouvre plutôt ton sac qu'on mette mon plan en action. D'après ce que je vois et ce dont j'ai entendu parler, on ne peut pas compter sur toi…

-Tu pourrais être Cupidon… non on te reconnaitrait tout de suite….002 …. Non je ne retiendrais jamais…

-tu m'écoute ? Je te préviens, tu m'as amené dans cette galère, tu dois au moins faire ce que je te dis ! Eh oh, du bateau ?

- Et si… Croco Vert. Oui je le retiendrais, c'est de la nourriture et moi je serais …

-Mais qu'es je fais pour être avec une fillette pareil ! En plus, on perd du temps avec tes bêtises et tes noms à la noix !

-Mistigri, quel nom parfait! On est donc en mission impossible. Nous devons tous faire pour survivre et sauver le monde de sa fin inéluctable .ahahaha.

-elle est à fond dedans…pauvre chose.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une droguée-hallucinaté aux champignons éjectables (c'était juste l'adrénaline du à l'aventure) puis poussa un immense soupir.

-Si tu veux, je ne voie pas à quoi ça sert, mais j'ai appris qu'il faut parfois céder aux enfants pour mieux les contrôler ensuite. Alors Mistigri, tu es prête ?

-Euh, prête à quoi ?

J'aurais préféré rester avec elle. Maintenant, seule à marcher le long d'un immense mur, sans l'adrénaline (elle était brusquement retombée) et sans sa compagnie qui m'avaient retenu parmi le monde réel, je me perdais de nouveau dans mes pensées.

-Tu avances ? Me souffla-t-elle dans l'oreillette.

Non, elle était encore là (ou presque).

-oui (de 5 mètres), mais il y a beaucoup de patrouilles...

-Ta faute ! Essaye d'entrer dans la serre, ce serait parfait, même si je doute que t'y arrive….

Je me tus car un techn était apparu devant moi. Il avait des armes de la tête aux pieds.. Et l'envie de taper sur quelqu'un. Moi en l'occurrence.

Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… il sortit un poignard… faire quelque chose…. La fit tournoyer…. Faire. ….

Mon alice restait la dernière solution mais …. Il se lécha les babines….. Aucunes cachettes à l'horizon (même si cela n'aurait servi à rien)…..Je lui envoyai un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité. Son poignard stoppa son mouvement puis recommença…

Il s'approcha…. Concentration, Sophie, concentration… un pas… sérénité, confiance… un autre avec un étrange sourire… confiance !

Il s'arrêta de nouveau mais cette fois pour de bon. Même, il se retourna et repartit tranquillement.

Ouf !

-Mistigri, répond ! Es-tu morte ?

- ça va…

-ça fait trois plombe que je t'appelle ! (ah bon, j'ai rien entendu), je suis arrivé à l'arène des secrets, tu le sais ou pas mais c'est là où ils stockent tous leurs produits finis, je prends les photos et je pars. Mets –toi à couvert et attends les, elles apparaitront dans ton propre appareil qui est dans ton sac (what ? c'est un peu compliqué la, elle ne pouvait pas tout répéter plus lentement ?). Ensuite, tu partiras les donner aux psys, avec un peu de chance on s'en sortira.

-Entendu, Croco vert ! (non en fait mais elle avait déjà coupé la communication, je crois)

Je cherchai un abri mais rien n'a l'horizon. À ma gauche: le mur et à ma droite des petites herbes desséchées. Je n'avais qu'à faire comme si je profitais du soleil à l'ombre. Bonne idée Sophie !

Je m'appuyai contre le mur et fermai les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi mais personne ne vint me déranger.

-Sophie ?

Tiens, Croco vert m'a appelé par mon nom. Étrange….

-oui ?

-Mais quelle idiote ! C'est bien toi qui voulait des noms de code et voilà que tu réponds ! Ah mais…

Sa voix disparut, remplacée par celle d'un homme. « Si tu veux la revoir vivante, viens à la cabane magique. »

-euh, quoi? Je ne sais pas où c'est moi ! (c'est dans un dessin animé de Dora en plus, non ?)

-viens, tu as 15 minutes, après….

Mais pourquoi, Bridget n'utilisai donc pas son alice sur cet homme ? Il y avait surement un problème… et j'en avais un tout aussi grand, ou était donc ce lieu?

Apres avoir demandé mon chemin à des gens tellement incrédules qu'ils n'avaient pas protestés et m'avaient indiqué la bonne direction (qu'ils connaissaient, eux), je me retrouvai devant la dite cabane magique.

Un Men in Black se tenait devant .Il me regarda rapidement (enfin, ses lunettes noire se tournèrent vers moi), m'attrapa le bras et me lança comme un vieux sac de carottes violettes dans le mystérieux lieu et repartit sans rien dire.

Cette cabane semblait sortir d'un film d'horreur : de longues traces d'ongles le long des planches en bois, d'étranges taches (de chocolat ?) sur le sol et surtout des personnes effrayantes

Je me retrouvai devant Croco Vert attachée à une chaise, 4 hommes baraqués (montagne de muscle, tralalitralala) et un autre avec une longue cicatrice le long de la joue gauche.

-Voilà notre pépite avec les preuves.

-Mais quelle… je ne trouve pas de mot ! Tu aurais dû partir et donner les …. Ils n'allaient rien me faire, c'est un jeu ! s'écria Croco Vert .En effet, elle allait bien, en tout cas, elle n'était pas du tout effrayée.

-Un jeu ? Mais l'humanité, la fin du monde ?

-Bridget, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Cicatrice man d'une voix terrible et caverneuse et …

-Désolée, cette fille est incompréhensible….

J'étais complétement perdue….

-Bon, c'est simple, tu nous donne les photos et ton amie partira sans aucun dommage, sinon…

Et là avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, j'utilisai involontairement mon alice ; Il échappa à mon contrôle et s'attaqua à tous ceux présents dans la Cabane.

Tous leurs sentiments se fondèrent alors en un seul, d'une puissance terrible…et irréversible.

* * *

_si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez détester, vous pouvez me le signaler par commentaire_

_merci!_


	5. Sentiments incontrolables

_bon, voila le 5eme chapitre.  
_

_Ne vous fiez pas au titre : il n'y a aucune romance ! _

_bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je me donne souvent des claques: j'aurais aimer que la vie de Sophie soit plus simple et moins triste mais bon... _

_j'espère que je me rattrape en lui faisant faire plein de bêtise. En y pensant bien, ça ne rattrape pas grand chose...  
_

* * *

_**10 ans plus tôt** _

Il y avait une bagarre dans la cour de récréation. Les méchants de la classe voulaient piquer le déjeuner qu'avait préparé la maman de Matthieu pour midi. Mais il n'avait pas voulu et avait résisté mais les méchants étaient trop fort : 4 contre lui tout seul. Et personne ne voulait l'aider car ils avaient tous peurs des méchants. Moi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Matthieu se faire taper sans dire un mot.

" Arrêtez, vous lui avez pris son repas donc laissez le tranquille!" criais-je de toute mes forces pour paraitre imposante.

- Occupe-toi de tes baskets, la petite, sinon c'est nous qui allons-nous occuper de toi. Et il se mit à rire de sa propre blague (moi j'en connaissais des meilleures comme celle avec la grenouille et le raton laveur)

-Laissez-le. La maitresse va vous voir et ...

- Oh, tu vas rapporter. Oh, la bouilloire, oh la cafetière!

Et là il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange : Tout le monde se mit à chanter en cœur les mots de méchant 1.

Petit à petit, ils me regardèrent tous avec dégout, haine, colère. Même Matthieu. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, que leurs arrivaient ils ?

" Eh, les amis, ça vous dit de la battre un bon coup?"

Un chœur de "oui" lui répondit. D'un coup, je pris vraiment peur. Je me mis à courir, les autres me poursuivant. Il fallait que je trouve un grand, ma maitresse ou le directeur avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent.

Pourquoi? Je n'avais fait que défendre Matthieu. Et maintenant il courait avec les autres pour me faire du mal ! Je trouvai la porte du bureau de Mlle. Brancard et l'ouvris a toute volée. Elle était en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

"Maitresse, aidez-moi, tous les élèves..." mais elle se retourna et je vis sur son visage la même expression que sur ceux de tous les autres.

Sans attendre, je partis de nouveau en courant. Il fallait que je me cache. Mais où ? J'entendais les pas qui résonnait dans l'école, j'entendais les gens hurler : élèves, professeurs, tous. C'en était trop pour moi : je me mis à pleurer. Je n'étais pas une pleurnicheuse mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Tout en courant, je me dis que s'ils m'attrapaient cela signifierait la fin pour moi. Je stoppai a un tournant pour vérifier que le couloir était désert et vis la femme de ménage sortir d'un placard à toute vitesse, surement pour participer à la traque.

Je n'attendis pas et me faufilai dans le placard en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Je me grimpai sur une petite commode et me blottis entre les chiffons et les balais-brosses. Pourquoi cela m'arrivait 'il a moi ?

Pourquoi ?

**_Académie Alice Dans le bureau du directeur du primaire_**

-Entrez, pourquoi donc me dérangez-vous ?

-Monsieur, nous avons trouvé une empathe de 5 ans.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Vous venais me voir pour ça ! annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Elle a réussi à l'utiliser sur toute son école composée de 500 personnes, élèves et adultes compris ajouta à toute vitesse la personne.

Le directeur arrêta de ronchonner et fit un grand sourire.

Finalement, on avait eu raison de le prévenir.

_**De nos jours** _

On aurait dit qu'ils étaient ivres : les baraqués qui voulaient me faire je ne sais quoi quelque secondes plus tôt, avaient détachés CrocoVert et faisaient une ronde en chantant une souris verte ! Je ne savais si je devais m'en réjouir (et rire par la même occasion) ou au contraire prendre peur.

Ah, ils jouaient maintenant au jeu de la tomate avec une pastèque (d'où venait-elle ?).

Tant que ce sentiment d'allégresse restait, tout allait bien mais mon petit orteil gauche me disait que cela n'allait (malheureusement) pas durer.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant que….

Trop tard, la colère avait remplacé le sentiment précèdent. Ils lançaient tous ce qui leur tombaient sur la main : chaises, la pastèque, casseroles, moi. Moi ?

Ah, oui, Bridget venait effectivement de la faire.

Je m'écrasai comme une pomme sous une voiture contre la gazinière. Immédiatement, une odeur de gaz apparut. Mince…. j'étais complétement déboussolé mais je réussis quand même à me dire qu'il fallait peut-être que j'arrête la gazinière. Peut-être.

Mais évidemment on ne m'en laissa pas le temps (j'avais bien mis 10 minute a réalisé la déduction précédente)

Ils se battaient, ayant balancé tous les objets de la cabane magique (dans celle-ci il n'y avait aucune étoile magique pour nous aider et pas de chipeur et pas de babouche et pas ….) et tous me regardaient en se léchant les babines. Euh…. Mon esprit bloquait, aucune solution ne m'apparaissait même sous la forme d'une ampoule flottant à quelque cm de ma tête. Rien.

« Le gaz… il faut arrêter le gaz » je me demandais si j'étais vraiment en train de parler ou seulement en train de penser.

« Tous va exploser, il faut… » Et Miracle, ils s'enfuirent, me laissant seul e dans la cabane qui allait surement exploser d'une seconde à l'autre (ou d'une minute à l'autre ou d'1 heure….)

Lâcheté.

J'avais du mal à marcher mais je réussis à sortir de la cabane a temps. L'explosion me projeta contre un arbre sur lequel je m'écrabouillai (encore).

Quelques secondes ou minutes ou heures plus tard je levai mon bras et le mis dans le sac qui semblait en assez bon état. Je pris le premier truc qui vint et se fut, par chance, un medico-energie.

Il fallait maintenant que j'aille à leur poursuite. Je ne pouvais les laisser faire je ne sais quoi dans l'académie. Surtout que ça allait retomber sur moi alors que ce n'était pas ma faute (enfin un tout petit peu).

Et voilà, il semblait que je m'étais encore perdue, aucun bâtiment à l'horizon. On était dans une école mais il y avait plus d'arbre que dans une forêt !

Par conséquent, Je devais demander (encore) de l'aide à quelqu'un. Peut-être avait-on entendu parler d'eux (ce qui serait mauvais pour moi et pour eux).

J'étais comme une gazelle cherchant un petit buisson pour échapper à la panthère rose (oui mes neurones font une surcharge !).

Je tournais la tête sans tous les sens (yeah ! la music-dico est en moi) quand je vis Tono-sempai.

Il était mon unique chance, lui ne me dénoncerais pas (je pense), c'est pourquoi je courus vers lui a toute vitesse (enfin cela me semblais vite). Il paraissait euh… Indiffèrent, je n'étais pas sure car je préférais ne pas utilisai mon pouvoir vu les ravages qu'il avait fait dernièrement.

« S'il vous plait, aide-moi ! »(eum, drôle de phrase)

En fait, j'étais hyper stressée : Je ne savais pas comment demander quelque chose.

Il valait mieux dire la question poliment ? Genre, « serez-t-il possible que vous m'accordiez votre précieuse aide quelques instants » comme dans les films du 18eme siècle ou alors donner un ordre « aidez-moi pour le bien de l'humanité » (film de guerre).

Le mieux était surement de faire un mixte des deux.

Il me regarda longtemps avant de passer en mode séduction (je crois, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière)

« Ah, ma mignonne cigogne ( ?), si tu as besoin de cours d'endurance, ma chambre est équipée pour ça tu sais ? » Et il me fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

Que faire dans ce cas-là ? Tous les jeux-vidéo, films que j'avais vus ne m'étaient pas d'une grande aide maintenant.

« Euh…Non merci... je n'aime pas le sport, je veux juste que tu m'aide à trouver et à attraper des gens … qui ont un problème »

Il me lança un regard signifiant : elle est la cause de ce problème ET elle ne m'a pas compris.

Il soupira ensuite et parut se résigner : « que puis-je faire pour toi, Mlle…. ? »

-4,3 ou 5, bah je sais plus, personnes sont parties dans l'école et ils sont instables alors avant qu'un incident n'arrive…

-hum, il y a quelques minutes, une énorme explosion s'est produite chez les techniques, peut-être ce sont tes amis, miss… ?

-Vite allons-y ! (petit soupir de sa part)

Mais je n'avais aucune idée de la manière de stopper tout ça, comme d'habitude en fait.

Un grand philosophe a un jour dit « il est plus dur de s'arrêter que de commencer » (ou alors c'était pour une pub antitabac ?) et je trouvais qu'il avait drôlement raison !

J'aurais voulu courir mais Tono, tranquille, marchait nonchalamment tout en parlant (il parlait de la nature, d'écureuil….)

Enfin, nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du crime (je crus même entendre le générique de NCIS)

On aurait dit qu'un mini ouragan (ou la fille dans Xmen) était apparu dans la pièce : tous était en pièce (j'ai fait un jeu de mot !). Plusieurs techniques pleuraient et d'autres hurlaient sur tout le monde. Moi je cherchais seulement les criminels.

« Eh, Tono, tu fais quoi ici ? » hurla une fille en s'approchant de nous.

« Mince… chuchota ledit Tono, euh, petite je crois me souvenir d'un important rendez-vous, j'te laisse un cristal d'Alice, bonne chance » et il disparut. Tiens il savait courir finalement !

Je regardai la pierre qu'il m'avait laissée. Elle était d'un sombre violet. En y pensant, je ne me rappelais même plus de quelle couleur était mon cristal, il faudrait que j'en refasse un pour voir. Ah et quel était l'Alice de tono-sempai déjà ?

« Ils sont là-bas ! » hurla (encore) quelqu'un. Je fus transporté dans la cohue d'élève. Ils avaient pensé à prendre des armes : fourchettes bombes, décapsuleur-douleur etc. …

Bridget, Cicatrice-man et les malabars sanglotaient. Sous le choc, personne ne fis le moindre geste : ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir ces gens-là affligés par la tristesse au point de n'avoir plus aucune honte à pleurer en publique.

Je m'étais retrouvé, je ne sais comment tout devant et Bridget me vit.

Elle me saisit par la main t chuchota à mon oreille : » je n'en voulais pas. Tu comprends, je suis maudite ! Maudite !cupidon ne trouvera jamais l'amour, il ne pourra que l'observer de loin Toujours »

ne savais pas quoi faire (pour changer), consoler les gens n'était pas dans mes qualifications. Mais tant que j'étais proche de mes « amis » comme dirait Tono, je pouvais peut-être utiliser son alice ?

« Même toi, tu as un petit ami ! Une fille comme toi sans sex-appeal a un copain et moi la lycéenne la plus canon de l'état et la plus gentille, je n'ai personne ! »

Je rougis. Heureusement que ledit garçon n'était pas là en ce moment sinon il ne se serait pas gêné pour se moquer de moi et de ma capacité à attirer les catastrophes (c'était d'ailleurs le seule personne dont l'opinion comptais pour moi)

Plus important, la jalousie contaminait petit à petit leurs cœurs. L'auditeur s'impatientait : ils allaient surement passer à l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre.

Le moment était venue pour moi de découvrir quel alice ce cachait dans le cristal.

Pourquoi, sur des centaines de pouvoir, étais-je tombée sur CELUI-CI ? Je n'avais aucun besoin d'amplifier mon empathie déjà trop puissante !

Il y eut (je crois) une surcharge d'émotion. Tous (auditeurs+ criminels) s'écroulèrent comme des mouches après une douche d'insecticides.

Au moins, leurs cœurs semblaient revenus à la normale. C'était le seul avantage.


	6. Abandonne la vie avant qu'elle le fasse

_coucou chers lecteurs! Voici le 6eme chapitre. _

_Ah je me suis bien amusée à essayer d'écrire mieux que d'habitude pour bien monter le changement qui c´est produit dans la petite tête de mon héroïne. J'espère que vous le verrez ..._

_sinon j'ai encore fait un titre bizarre... je précise que cette fanfiction a pour genre a la fois l'humour et le drame et j'essaye d'équilibrer les deux._

**_9 ans plus tôt_**

« Sophie, on demande à te voir » me souffla en japonais, mon maître de mathématiques.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que j'étais de retour. J'avais gagné le prix d'excellence et avais eu le droit de voir ma famille une semaine. Comme mon frère avait grandit ! Il était adorable et tellement sage ! Mes efforts n'avaient pas étaient vains : en un mois, j'avais appris à perfectionner ma langue natale et à apprendre le japonais. Il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour savoir l'écrire.

J'étais très motivée car j'avais promis à mes parents d'être la meilleure .J'avais alors fais énormément d'effort pour réussir et tenir ma promesse.

Je m'excusai auprès de mon professeur et partis voir mon tuteur. A chaque nouvel élève étranger lui était assigné un professeur pour l'aider à s'insérer dans l'école.

Je toquai doucement contre la porte de son bureau, elle s'ouvrit toute seule pour me laisser entrer. J'adorai cet endroit : il comportait en autre des fauteuils moelleux et de grandes fenêtres permettant de profiter pleinement du soleil.

« Je t'en prie, assied-toi » me dit il .

Je m'installai alors confortablement puisqu'on me le demandait si gentiment …

Je pensais qu'il allait me féliciter pour mon prix (même s'il l'avait déjà fait) et pour la 3eme étoile que je venais d'acquérir : J'étais l'une des plus jeune de ce niveau. Mais il avait un visage grave, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui.

-que ce passe t 'il ? Demandais-je dans un japonais parfait.

-Sophie, je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais… tu vas devoir arrêter.

-je ne comprends pas, arrêter quoi ?

-tes efforts.

Il eut alors un regard doux et ajouta :

-tu es une fille intelligente, il faut que tu comprennes que si tu continues comme ça, le directeur du primaire ne te lâcheras plus : tu seras entre ses griffes pour toujours !

-Et mes parents ? Je les reverrais plus ! M'exclamais-je brusquement après avoir réfléchis pendant quelques minutes.

-le directeur ne te laissera plus les voir, il ne voudra pas quitter son nouveau jouet puis il fit une pause avant de reprendre, il te fera faire des missions dangereuses pour toi et pour les autres, c'est ce que tu souhaite?

Je me mis à pleurer alors que je prenais conscience de ce que cela impliquais :

« Je dois devenir idiote alors ? »

**_De nos jours_**

-Tu as quoi à ton bras, Sophie ? me demanda Hidejirō , un élève de ma classe ayant l'Alice de l'intuition.

On se trouvait actuellement dans la célèbre maison hanté du festival. Hidejirō et moi devions respectivement faire perdre toute intuition et créer un sentiment de peur à chaque fois qu'un malheureux élève passait, nous devions « activer » nos alices mais pour l'instant il n'y avait personne à l'horizon (mais on n'y voyait rien, il faisait trop noir)

-alors ? Insista t 'il

-euh , J'ai été lié à plusieurs évènements et donc ils m'ont mis ce bracelet de contrôle.

-on dirait plutôt une liane ! Cool, en tout cas, ça donne un style, non ?

NON ! Je me sentais entravé et en plus le directeur du primaire était venu me voir pour m'annoncer (avec un maléfique sourire) qu'à la prochaine bêtise, je serais transféré chez les dangereux. Et donc que j'irais dans les filets à pèche du directeur (ou dans ses toiles, oh épouvantable araignée !)

Je regardais le bracelet noir : il entourait mon bras de l'épaule au poignet . Brrr… ils auraient pu mettre une autre couleur ! Qu'avaient-ils donc avec les couleurs sombres ici ?

« ya quelqu'un… » Chuchota le garçon

On aurait dit qu'il y avait des kilomètres entre moi et mon corps dans lequel se trouvait mon pouvoir. Je devais me battre contre cet objet pour pouvoir utiliser mon alice et encore, il m'échappait…

« Bon plus qu'une heure et c'est la pause ! Tu as été voir les techns cette année ? Ils avaient beaucoup moins d'objets que d´habitude , peut-être allons-nous gagner alors ? »

je le redit mais ce n'était pas ma faute, j´étais un ange d'innocence, je me trouvai juste au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit !

D'ailleurs, j'étais plutôt contente que les victimes de mon alice (mais pas de moi) n'aient pas été punis. J'avais pris toute la responsabilité même si ce n'était presque pas ma faute.

On était le troisième jour du festival. Cet après-midi, il avait été décidé avec Malika qu'on aller faire des courses, enfin plus elle que moi vu mon misérable salaire de petite fille aux allumettes en papier.

-Tu as réservé ta dernière danse ? (il avait la parlotte celui-là !) Moi j'essayerais d'avoir Aritsune même si tout le monde pense qu'elle est avec ... (blablabla)

Il me fallut un peu de temps avant de remarquer qu'il parlait de Terminator et de Mlle. L'enflammé. Ils étaient ensemble ?Comme quoi, j'aurais pu remplacer Bridget dans le rôle de Cupidon. Ah il m'avait posé une question… QUOI ? Mais qu'avaient-ils en ce moment avec ça ?

-euh, oui, mon… ( aglutissement bruyant de ma part) petit (respiration profonde) ami (étranglement) la réserve chaque année. En fait , j'ai perdu un pari et depuis je suis obligé … (pourquoi me sentais-je obligé de me justifier ?)

-tu as un fiancé ! (non, petit … bref !) comment tu as fait ? Tu lui as créé de l'amour envers toi ou quoi ?

Il venait de parler d'un truc tabou, contrôler les gens pour qu'ils vous aiment…

-Non ! C'est lui qui…

- ah la chance, moi j'aimerais (blablabla)...

S'il connaissait mon ami, il ne serait plus tout aussi joyeux…

On était enfin au soir du dernier jour du festival. Etant lycéen, nous n'avions pas le choix des tenues, contrairement aux primaires qui pouvait choisir entre deux habits.

C'était l'effervescence, ce matin on nous avait annoncé que les techniques avaient encore gagné (même avec leurs pertes !) Et depuis, ils ne cessaient de narguer les psys.

alis ce qui m'interessais surtout c'était le comportement de Malika : elle était bizarre depuis hier . Même avec mon alice diminué, je l'avais remarqué. Une multitude de sentiments se bousculaient en son cœur et j'en ignorais la raison. Comme à mon habitude, je ne lui avais pas posé de question, préférant attendre qu'elle m'explique ce qui la tourmentait.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

J'étais en train de la chercher car je ne l'avais pas vu de la soirée alors que normalement elle restait avec moi quand quelqu'un m'attrapa dans ses bras.

-Alors, je t'ai manqué ? Même si tu dis le contraire je suis sûr que oui…

Et voilà , bonjour à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de mes aventures, voici mon « amoureux », le très énervant et stupide … Chris !

-je sais ce que tu penses, et je suis fière de t'entendre penser que je suis ton petit ami, enfin tu le reconnais, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça réchauffe mon petit cœur.

Je rougis, ah il m'énervait ! Je me retournais et le regarda avec ce que j'espérais mon regard le plus méchant. Mon attitude ne me correspondait pas vraiment mais il avait ce don pour me mettre en furie ! Et le voilà avec son sourire fier et vainqueur !

J'avais l'impression que tout le monde nous observait. Ce qui était surement vrai. Il faut dire qu'il était connu comme le loup rose par ici. Autant j'étais « asocial » autant lui était populaire:Toutes les filles tombaient à la renverse (vraiment) en le voyant. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, moi il m'énervait juste. Leurs cœurs hurlait : " mais il est à tomber ! Avec ses cheveux blonds flottant au vent et ses yeux de braise" (je précise qu'ils sont bleus donc à part si la braise est bleue je ne vois pas le rapport)... enfin bref, j'avais d'autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de lui !

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je pensais ! Lâche-moi, il faut que j'aille trouver Mailka.

-Dans les autres mondes parallèles elle se trouvait soit dans le coin sombre que tu vois-la-bas, soit sous une table du buffet, mais avant pour me remercier de ces précieux renseignements….

Ah il m'énervait !

Après mettre débarrassé de Chris qui voulait absolument m'accompagner disant que la probabilité que j'en sorte en pleurs était de 55%, je retrouvai Malika dans le coin sombrederrière une rangée de chaise.

Une Malika ivre. Comprenez que ce n'était pas tous les jours que la très responsable Malika s'enivrait, en plus que l'alcool faisait souvent perdre le contrôle des pouvoirs et provoquait des « crises »

-ah, tu m'as trouvée, bravo, félicitation, tu as réussi à penser à moi ! Inscriva-t-elle dans mon esprit.

Oula, que ce passait 'il ?

-il se passe que j'en ai marre. Tu m'entends ? Marre ! Toi et tes pensées m'énervent (ah le mot de la soirée) à un point ! Tu ne m'écoute même pas quand je te parle ! Enfin, quand je pense !

-je t'écoute, là, mais je crois que l'alcool n'était pas une bonne idée.

- tu ne sais même pas ce que ce jour représente pour moi et tu me critique ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est toi ! Ton nombril, tes pensée ! Empathe est un bien grand mot pour toi ! Tu es égoïste comme personne ne l'ajamais été !

Quand je me disais dernièrement que seule l'opinion de Chris m'importait, c'était vrai. Malika ne m'avait jamais jugé auparavant.

-eh bah, je le fais maintenant ! Et ça fait du bien, tu ne peux imaginer !

-que représente ce jour pour toi?

- et pourquoi te le dirais-je, m´entend tu seulement ? Tiens c'est nouveau, la petite Sophie- je –n'écoute-que-moi, essaie de penser aux autres !

-dis-moi, s'il te plait.

-c'est le jour de leurs morts ! Le jour ou tous mes sentiments se sont comme figés ! Où je suis devenue une « reine des glaces « ! Le jour où tu m'a lâchement abandonné pour vivre ! Le jour où tu en a préféré une autre ! Le jour où tu as quitté l'académie !

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel je prenais conscience qu'elle disait vrai, j'étais bien parti le 25 octobre. Evidemment que j'avais réfléchis à toute les conséquences mais je pensais qu'elle comprendrait que je faisais cela pour sauver la vie d'une personne et pas pour moi.

-ce que je comprends c'est que tu ne m'a même pas prévenu, j'aurais pu venir avec vous, avec toi ! Mais non le lendemain quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en classe j'ai cherché ton esprit dans l'école. Rien. Rien, tu n'étais plus là.

Et quand ils nous annoncés que toi et l'autre étiez partis, tu imagines ce que j'ai ressentis?

Je me suis dit que c'était un jeu, que vous reviendriez !

6 mois ! Tu es partie 6 mois ! Aucune nouvelle, chaque jour je sombrais un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Aucune lumière ne venait les percer. Oh, tu as compris, non ? Tu étais ma lumière, celle qui sans le vouloir faisait reculer l'obscurité.

-je ne savais pas…

-Vraiment ? Évidemment, tu es trop centré sur toi même pour le remarquer ! Finalement, tu es bien ce que l'on dit de toi : une idiote incapable, une lâche qui fuit la réalité !

Va-t'en puisque c'est que tu fais le mieux ! Va-t'en et laisse-moi ! Cette fois si c'est moi qui te le demande, tu vois je te le demande ,moi, LAISSE-MOI !

-je te l'avais dit, Sophie, que tu finirais par pleurer. Allez-viens dans les bras de ton cher Chris , tu te calmeras et ensuite nous allons faire cette dernière danse comme prévu.


	7. Les chats mangent du fromage

_bon je sais, je sais le titre est bizarre et n'a a première vue aucun rapport avec le texte mais il m'est venue pendant que j'écrivais et je ne veux pas en changer!  
_

_sinon, c'est les vacances donc j'en profite pour publier les chapitres avec moins d'intervalles mais comme je part bientôt je ne sais pas quand les prochains arriveront!  
_

_encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes..._

_**1 an plus tôt **_

Depuis mes 6 ans, j'avais tout fait pour passer inaperçue. Me fondre dans la masse pour qu'on ne me demande rien.

Et voilà que ce que je redoutais le plus était en train de se passer.

« Aider l'académie » : ce n'était pas vraiment une mission mais cela y ressemblait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

On m'avait amené dans une salle non meublé avec pour seule compagnie un garçon d'environ 8 ans aux yeux rouges. Ils avaient attachés ses mains et ses pieds, l'avaient bâillonné et assommé ou autre chose car il semblait dans les vapes.

J'étais présente afin de lui créer un masque et lui influer de la douleur via cet objet.

En fait, le masque de chat était déjà fait, je devais juste y mettre mon pouvoir . j'y étais depuis des heures, ne pouvant mi résoudre.

Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça a un pauvre petit garçon qui n'avait rien fait (pour se que j'en savais) ?

Mais si ce n'était pas moi, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre au moins je pouvais m'arranger pour y cacher un autre sentiment en plus de la souffrance qui pourrait le soulager.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, il ne cessait de me jeter des regards de haine pure. Si jeune et pourtant si emplis de colère et de tristesse…

Avais-je vraiment le choix ? J'étais peut-être sa meilleure option.

Alors derrière la douleur j'ajoutai une pointe de réconfort auquel il pourrait accéder juste avant d'enlever son masque. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

Et c'est ainsi que je devins son réconfort apporté ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur.

Ah j'avais été parfait pour ce rôle, personne n'aurait pu faire pire!

_**De nos jours **_

Seule, pour la première fois je me sentais seule.

Il faut dire que Malika ne me « parlait » plus du tout parce qu'elle avait honte d'elle et parce qu'elle était toujours en colère contre moi. Et puis tout le monde révisait pour les examens qui approchaient donc….(je ne précise pas que mon "petit ami" était encore partis pour de long mois surement)

Je n'avais rien à faire (j'avais fini tous mes jeux vidéo) alors je me baladais avec mes pensées pour seule compagnie. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas où j'étais, encore dans le lycée ou ailleurs ?

Ah, j'avais une excuse : tous se ressemblaient ! Ça me rappelait le labyrinthe, je pouvais peut-être y retourner pour voir mon amie le poulpe. Bien sûr si je retrouvai le chemin. Ah j'étais tombée bien bas

C'est alors que je vis une porte avec un panneau « défense d'entrer ».

En plus celle-ci était constellée de tâches rouges. Mmmm, enfin de la couleur !

Je n'avais rien à faire alors...

Une petite voix au fin fond de mon esprit me rappela ma résolution de ne pas être mêlé a des évènements étranges

Mais, il n'y avait rien de bizarre pour l'instant ? Et puis dans tous les films, le héros prend des risques et part à l'aventure même quand il y a quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une porte.

Je pouvais vivre une vraie aventure au lieu de seulement la vivre à travers un écran.

Il faisait comme même un peu noir. Ils n'auraient pas pu installer l'électricité ? Peut-être cette porte donnait sur une époque révolue, le moyen âge ?

En, plus, je n'arrêtais pas de trébucher sur des mannequins (un peu velu comme même) très réaliste d'ailleurs..

Plus j'avançais, plus l'air devenais irrespirable : comme dans un poulailler mais sans les plumes et les poules

Je commençais à tousser vraiment beaucoup.

Des fois, le héros comprend qu'il faut faire demi-tour

Mais je vis une lumière au fond de ce long tunnel : ah, le paradis. J'espérais qu'on ne me dirais pas avec une grosse voix « ce n'est pas encore l'heure ! Reviens dans 3 ans » après avoir fait tout ce chemin !

La lumière rougeâtre m'attirais comme le font les lumières des poissons-prédateurs de la nuit sous-marin pour attire les petites et innocents Dora et Marin…

Natsume apparut devant moi : il était en train de se battre contre des dizaines de monstres : cyclope avec de verrues explosives, serpents géants a pois roses et même une limace sur un sorte de skate board volant !

Il les brulait, d'où l'odeur.

Finalement, faire demi-tour me paraissait une très bonne idée, retourner dans le noir avait l'air d'une meilleure solution face au fait de ce faire repérer par Natsume (les monstre, on s'en fiche)

S'il me voyait, je me ferais griller comme une merguez eu barbecue ou comme une cote d'agneau ou..

D'un autre cote, je pouvais l'aider : ces montres avaient un cœur, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre.

Mais j'aurais du mal avec le bracelet de contrôle.

En y réfléchissant, pourquoi y avait 'il des créatures dans l'académie ? Et pourquoi Natsume les brulaient ils ? ( pauvres monstres , ils n'ont pas choisi cette voie , ils sont déterminé à manger de la viande et….)

Si j'utilisais mon alice, il me verrait à coup sur et dans mon état actuel m'en servir contre un humain haineux était une mauvaise idée,

Assez réfléchis, il fallait que j'agisse : action-réaction ( _les choristes)_

Ca me fatiguait à un point ! C'était pour enfermer mon alice, non pour le contrôler que l'on m'avait donné ce cadeau empoisonné (c'est mieux qu'une pomme comme même)

Mais bon, les montres s'apaisaient doucement.

Faites dodo, Mignonous mes ptis monsters

Faites dodo, vous aurez du gigot

Comme prévu, Natusme remarqua le changement

-Que fais-tu ici ? grogna-t-il d'un ton glacial

Il fallait que je trouve une explication, valable de préférence :

-j'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis dit : si des gens ont besoins de Super Sophie, il faut qu'elle vienne a la rescousse des malheureux humains de cette planète comme elle l'avait fait pour les habitants de Krypton et de Jeremiah . Sophie a la chance d'avoir des supers pouvoirs, il faut donc qu'elle les utilisent pour protéger ses protégés (3eme jeux de mot !) et..

-arrête tes jérémiades ! Tu veux finir par servir de nourriture à ces trucs ?

-je ne comprends pas, d'où viennent-ils ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui les tue ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

Je rentrais petit à petit dans mon rôle de reporter comme dans _entretien avec un vampire_ (d'ailleurs elle s'en sortait ou pas à la fin ?)

-ce sont des monstres, idiote. Ils sont nés pour être tués. Pas besoin d'explication surtout pour toi. Bon passons à la vitesse supérieure (il m'entoura de flammes) que fait tu ici ?

Il avait vraiment l'air menaçant et plongé dans les ténèbres, si jeune… mon rôle de super justicière était d'essayer de sauver la population humaine. A commencé par lui : je pouvais peut-être aspirer son mal-être, sa noirceur. Mais pas la totalité, il y en avait tellement..

Il arrêta d'utiliser son pouvoir, il avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu perdu :C'était surement un effet secondaire.

-arrête ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire mais arrête tout de suite ou tu ne ressortira pas vivante d'ici !

Cela commençait à dégénérer, il était peut-être temps de partir discrètement.

« tu as fini ta mission ? » aboya tout d'un coup une voix inconnu

Un autre venait surement de se joindre à nous. Encore Natsume pouvait éviter de me dénoncer non pas pour m'aider mais pour se mettre contre l'académie mais n'importe qui d'autres n'hésiterai surement pas !

-qui est-ce ? L'homme ayant prononcé cette phrase était assez étrange, certain diront même effrayant (pas moi, hein !) : son uniforme semblait taché de sang tout comme le long bandage qui lui entouré une partie du visage. Un de ses yeux bougeait constamment, ça pouvait créer facilement un mot de tête incroyable.

-qui est-ce? Pour la 2 ème fois et il n'y en aura pas de 3ème !

Natsume nous regarda tout à tour avant de parler:

-elle se nomme ( noooon, ne lui diiiittt pas !) Sophie Manson , je ne sais pas comment elle est venue jusque dans cet endroit, je grillais quelques monstres quand elle est apparu.

Le regard de l'inconnu se posa un instant sur moi avant de retourner à sa danse (du tango ?) mon avenir se tenait entre leurs mains et ils le savaient.

S'ils prévenaient le directeur du primaire, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de supplier à genoux et de le traiter comme Loki ( le dieu-taureau dans _Avenger_)

En entrant chez les dangereux, ma vie deviendra un enfer : je ne pourrais plus autant regarder de film ni jouer aux jeux vidéo ! je ne pourrais plus rêvasser pendant des heures, à la place je devrai accomplir des missions barbantes.

Ah, M. Bandage me parlait (ou pas)

-tu es bien ce qu'on dit, as-tu écoutais un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

-euh, je me suis arrêté à 3me fois.

Son œil dansant me lança presque un vague d' exaspération et Natsume (qui continuait le carnage) me résuma ses propos après un regard appuyé de la demi-momie:

-il te propose un marché : on ne dit rien enfin IL ne dit rien et tu lui devras quelque chose ou alors il raconte tout et tu es transféré chez les dangereux. Pff, obliger de faire le perroquet. Ça se rajoute sur la liste des raisons que j'ai à te tuer, la nulle.

En y réfléchissant, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix mais...

-faire quel genre de chose ? Parce que si on me demande de voler alors que je n'ai pas cet alice, je…

-N'importe, je viendrais te voir et tu suivras mes instructions sinon je dirais tout. Que décides-tu ?

On se croirait dans un thriller : le héros pris au piège, obligé de faire un pacte avec le diable (déguisé en momie) pour s'en sortir.

-J'accepte. Juste, pouvez-vous me donne votre nom et m'aider a sortir d'ici ? ( et oui je posai des condition comme tout héros doit le faire)

Espérons que j'ai été Voldemort dans une autre vie et que j'ai caché des horcruxes car sinon je venais de vendre la totalité de mon âme.


	8. je veux y croire

_c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait pour l'instant.  
_

_Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je n'en ai jamais voulu à mes parents et je crois que je referais la même chose à mes enfant: c'est devenu une sorte de tradition familiale_

_8eme chapitre et toujours qu'un review, sniouf..( non je ne me lamente pas ,enfin un tout petit peu)_

_bonne lecture ( ou pas)_

* * *

**_10 ans et demi plus Tôt _**

C'était Noël. A la maison on avait mis un immense sapin dans le salon .

Dessus on avait installé plein de guirlandes, de boules, de fées...

Il était trop beau.

Papa et maman étaient sortis chercher la bûche de Noël au chocolat pendant que moi je restais à la maison à regarder le sapin avec les cadeaux.

Il y en avait pour moi, pour mamie, pour mes parents et même pour mon petit frère qui allait naître dans 1 mois.

Je me rapprochais du sapin afin de deviner quels cadeaux étaient pour moi et je les secouais en essayant de deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

J'avais demandé un bateau à voile mécanique et des crayons de couleurs de toutes les couleurs

Abandonnant mon activité, j'allai allumer la télévision. Papa l'avait gagné à la kermesse de mon école.

Un monsieur très barbu expliquait que le père Noël était passé cette nuit et qu'aujourd'hui tous les enfants du monde allaient enfin pouvoir déballer les cadeaux que tout le monde attendais depuis un an.

Mensonge. Tout n'était que mensonge.

Je sentais que j´allais pleurer et je me recroquevillai dans un coin du canapé en me bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre le Monsieur.

Le père Noël n'existait pas. Papa me l'avait dit quand j'étais toute petite et que je savais a peine marcher.

Moi, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me laisse y croire: tous les enfants à l'école étaient tellement heureux! Avec la maitresse ; ils semblaient partager quelque chose dont j'étais exclue.

Un mois à l' avance, ils faisaient leurs listes de jouet, lui écrivaient des lettres, lui téléphonaient même ! Sur les marcher, tous se précipitaient pour pouvoir lui parler et avoir des bonbons

Moi je savais que c'était des gens déguisés, des faux. Aucun autre enfant ne le savait ; juste moi.

Je les regardais faire sans oser leur dire la vérité : je voulais qu'ils continuent à sourire, à profiter de ce moment de joie que je ne pouvais pas avoir et je n'aurais jamais.

**_De nos jours_**

Déjà Noël. Les mois précédents étaient passés comme si je me trouvai ailleurs, sur un nuage très loin d'ici.

J'avais raté mes examens (je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi). Tous juste si je pouvais encore conserver mon unique étoile.

Ma seule bonne note avait été en littérature comme si toutes les connaissances que j'avais acquise à cinq ans ne voulaient pas s'effacer, j'aurais préfère que ce soit pour enregistrer les codes de mon jeux vidéo du moment.

Après ça, tous avait continué comme avant et heureusement sans accidents. Preuve que je m'améliorais, ils m'avaient même enlevé une partie de mon bracelet de contrôle.

Bientôt la libération!

Mais aujourd'hui il fallait faire la fête, boire et danser. Manger surtout.

J'aimais bien l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle de fête. L'immense sapin décoré, tous ces gens, élèves et professeurs se réunissant dans l'unique but de partager un moment de bonheur ensemble.

Je ne voyais pas Malika, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas ces rassemblements pourtant les autres années elle avait fait l'effort de venir. Trop de monde, trop de pensée disait-elle.

Elle ne m'avait plus parlé depuis le festival et je pensais sincèrement que notre amitié était finie. Par ma faute .Mais avait-elle seulement commencé ? Je lui avais tendu une main qu'elle avait accepté mais étions vraiment devenues amies ou faisons nous juste semblant?

Une voix et un baiser sur le front me tirèrent de mes sombres pensées.

-alors, ma pucette, comment ça va la vie?

Non! Pas lui! Je tentais de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Oui c'était nul et loin de l'image d'une empathe mais ...

-On m´ignore? Continua-t-il en s'emparant de mon bras.

Immédiatement et comme à chaque fois, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers nous (et vers moi surtout). Je détestais ça!

-si tu veux on peut aller dans un endroit plus discret...

Je le regardais alors que jusque-là j'évitais son sourire malicieux qui éclairait son visage bronzé (je précise que nous étions en hiver et que pas un rayon de soleil n'avait traversé le ciel depuis des mois)

- on n'est pas dans une fanfiction de romance là! Et pour l'humour c'est raté! M'écriais-je.

- tu racontes quoi? Encore dans un de tes trips sûrement...je ne suis là que pour ajouter un peu de piquant à ta vie, Sophie, d'ailleurs en parlant de piquant on va couper la tarte (ahahaha, super blague! )

Malgré ce que je venais de dire, il passa un bras atour de ma taille tandis que les représentants prenaient chacun une tarte.

Mais un nombre important d'élève continuaient à nous observer (avec jalousie, étonnement etc...). C'est pour cela que je n'aimais pas qu'il fasse ça devant tant de monde. Je ne voulais pas qu´ils aient de sentiments négatifs à cause de moi.

Dire que c'était grâce à moi qu'il était encore ici aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû le laisser seul sur le bitume sans ses sentiments. Je m'en rongeais encore les orteils d'avoir fait une telle erreur.

Les psys eurent la tarte avec les fleurs tandis que les spés avaient celle avec les corbeaux. J'essayai alors de m'éloigner de mon pot de colle mais c'était de la superglu !

Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvai avec un immense koala « il vous rend vos câlins! ». Il était trop mignon. Chris avait eu pour cadeau une vache laitière en fer donnant 5 fruits et légumes par jour (?)

- petite Sophinette, on devrait échanger, tu en as plus besoin que moi je crois! Trouva-t-il nécessaire de dire (je n'étais pas si petite que ça !) mais il devint brusquement sérieux et ajouta : viens je vais t'offrir ton cadeau.

Tant qu´il se comportait comme un enfant insouciant j'arrivais à me concentrer sur le présent et sur lui mais dès qu'il redevenait "adulte», la magie se rompait.

Il m'entraina hors de la salle de fête. Il faisait très froid à l´extérieur mais nous ne restâmes pas longtemps: sans prévenir il prit ma main et nous transporta dans ses mondes.

-je dois te montrer quelque chose mais avant tu peux décider dans quel monde nous allons nous rendre, voilà ton cadeau. Où veux-tu aller ?

Nous nous trouvions dans l'espace-temps, suspendu entre des milliards de mondes parallèles. Le chef des spécifiques se déplaçait dans le temps tandis que Chris, lui, voyageais entre les mondes parallèles. Plus un événement de "notre" monde se rapprochait, plus Chris pouvait savoir la probabilité (c'est le bon mot?) qu'il se produise ou non. Mais je ne savais pas comment il faisait...

C'est ainsi qu'il pouvait deviner mes pensées par exemple.

Dans les autres Mondes, il était comme Dieu : il entendait tout (même les pensées) et voyait tout à toutes les époques. Il était un genre de Big Brothers.

Chris attendait patiemment que je me décide : j'avais des millions de choix, déjà quand je devais décider entre jouer à Mario kart ou à Final Fantasy j'avais du mal, alors là ?!

J'évitais toujours soigneusement de ne pas penser à mon passé. Mais là au contraire je devais y plonger pour savoir ce que j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir connu... (Eh oui cette phrase vient de moi !)

Tout à coup une idée me vint:

- tu pourrais aller dans un monde où je n'ai pas mangé la tarte au chocolat de tante Jennie?

-tu fais fort, là! Tu es sure que...

-oui! J'avais deux ans et on m'a raconté que j'avais mangé entièrement l'énorme tarte dans la cuisine. J'ai eu une crise de foi pendant 2 jours.

-c'est sûr à cet âge... toi et la nourriture! Bon donne ta main, il va falloir se déplacer un peu.

C'était comme faire de la plongée sur l'eau dans l'espace (j'imagine, n'en ayant jamais fait mais il parait que c'est fabuleux)

On volait/nageait/marchait en passant devant des centaines de sortes de boules lumineuses plus ou moins grosses, c'était magnifique.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas te perdre. Déjà que le professeur d'histoire n'y arrive pas dans un unique monde alors toi!

-C'est ta façon de dire " tu m'épate?" Je te remercie de tout cœur. (Il n'a pas répondu à ma question...)

- Mais on ne risque pas de rencontrer nos doubles en train de faire la même chose que nous? Je veux dire en train de chercher un monde parallèle?

-Non, je n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire et donc ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ne se passe dans aucun autre monde.

- ça veut dire que notre rencontre, quand je t'ai effacé tes sentiments ne s'est passé que dans mon monde?

- exactement, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais rencontré dans les autres mondes... tiens on est arrivé princesse.

Il prit une sphère entre ses mains puis l'étira jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la dimension d'une porte. Il me fit signe de rentrer dedans.

Tout était flou. Un peu comme si je me trouvai dans un épais brouillard

-je ne me rappelle pas d'un brouillard….

-il faut que je choisisse l'époque et le lieu, quelle impatience !

Quelques minutes plus tard, on était dans la « cuisine » de mes parents.

Elle était telle que je me la rappelais, sauf qu'il y avait une énorme tarte sur la table en plastique. La peinture ne s'écaillait par endroit, une ampoule pendait au plafond et éclairait vaguement la pièce.

- on est un peu en avance. À chaque fois que je viens chez toi, ça me fait un choc, comment avez-vous pu vivre dans cette bicoque toutes ces années ? commenta Chris

-pour moi, c'était le paradis mais…tu es déjà venue ici ?

-tu ne crois pas que je n'allais pas utiliser mon pouvoir pour tout connaitre de toi ?

Il avait un sourire amusé pourtant son cœur était plein de reproche ; je ne lui parlais jamais de moi mais étais-ce vraiment ma faute ? Il n'était presque jamais dans mon monde !

je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car quelqu'un entra.

-Vraiment quel homme têtu et inconscient ! Ne pense-t-il pas à toi et à la pauvre petite ?

Ah c'était ma tante, en furie et dégoulinante de sueur (comme d'habitude à ce que je me rappelle), suivi de ma mère.

- Jennie, on ne va pas en reparler encore ! Il ne veut pas accepter d'argent d'un homme tel que lui, le chef d'une mafia douteuse qui plus est !

- Angela, ce n'est pas avec ton salaire de secrétaire que tu peux subvenir à vos besoins ! Il est toujours au chômage ? Et la petite quand elle ira à l'école ? J'espère que vous ne la mettrais pas dans un de ces établissements mal famé rempli d'arabes et de dégénérés !

Les deux sœurs se ressemblait beaucoup mais ma tante semblait fané avant l'âge au contraire de ma mère qui raillonnait.

J'aurais aimait lui ressemblait physiquement et psy ….psychollologicalement.

Elle était blonde (comme le beurre ?), grande et fine façon athlète des jeux olympiques de d'automne. Surtout elle possédait de grand yeux verts (comme l'herbe ?) qui d'après mon père faisait tomber tout le monde à la renverse (comme dans le film… _geisha_ )

-il cherche mais c'est dur en ce moment, vois le bon cote des choses, il passe plus d

e temps avec Sophie et pas besoin de payer la crèche ou une nounou !

Avant que ma tante ne puisse répliquer, ma mère détourna la conversation vers la broderie ( que ma tante adorait)

Puis mon père et moi arrivèrent eum… très discrètement façon troupe de 40 buffles en colères. On déboula dans la cuisine et j'eus un mini choc. Je savais que je ressemblais a mon père mais vu de l'extérieur c'était encore plus flagrant surtout maintenant que j'avais grandis : c'était moi au masculin.

-Hello tout le monde ! hurla mon père (même si la cuisine était minuscule)

J'étais accrochai a sa main et je parlai à mon tour « ellllloooo, to lai mod »répétais-je(en criant) puis j'ajoutais « tata Gène »

Tata Gène laquelle détestait visiblement ce surnom ( why ?)M'embrassa rapidement.

Ma mère me pris dans ses bras et c'est là que mini-moi vit la tarte.

« Choco ! Choco Gène ! » Babillais-je

« Oui c'est la tare de Tante Jennie traduis ma mère tandis que mon père s'agitait dans tous les sens à la recherche de verres pour « fêter ça ! »

« Fêter quoi ? Votre pauvreté ? »Râla ma Tante

« Mais tout ! La vie, vous, la tarte, ma fille, les nuages… »Répondis mon père sans relever sa critique.

Ma tante soupira sans faire de commentaire pour une fois tandis que ma version Mini ne lâchait pas la tarte du regard

« Tout à l'heure, Sophie, pour le dessert »me chuchota ma mère

« toutaeure Sophie Choco ! » j'agitai mes bras pour qu'elle me prenne dans les siens, ce qu'elle fit avec réticence (elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant, je crois, enfin pas à cette époque en tout cas)

Ensuite nous allâmes tous dans le « salon » après que mon père ait cassé 2 verres et une bouteille.

-Bah c'est mouvementé chez toi, dis donc ! Chris trouvait à l'évidence tout cela très amusant et moi aussi en fait avec une pointe de nostalgie: c'était dans cette ambiance d'optimisme que j'avais grandi.

-on peut peut-être accélérer jusqu'au moment où j'entre dans la cuisine ?

-tu ne veux pas assister au diner ? Vu comment ça a commencé, ca risque d'être sympa !

Le diner ce passa comme prévu : mes parents, tous deux très optimistes, parlèrent de tous les sujets avec entrain (exemple : la guerre, « tout ce qui commence a une fin….c'est pour construire un monde meilleur….) et ma tante râla et critiqua comme pour compenser. Mini-Moi répétais tout ce que disais mon père en quémandant des câlins a ma tante (en vain)

Au milieu du repas on me laissa aller jouer. J'en profitai pour aller dans la cuisine

Chis er moi me suivîmes (trop bizarre…)

Mini moi regardai le bout de table sur lequel était posé la tarte

Je poussai une chaise et mis bien 3 minutes à monter dessus. Enfin j'étais positionné en face du dessert.

Je crois que dans mon monde j'avais attaqué le dessert tout de suite après ca mais ici je ne fis que la regarder jusqu'au moment où mon père arriva pour la prendre. Nous la mangeâmes ensemble

-tu veux voir le reste de la soirée ? me demanda Chris

-Non, juste quand ma tante part.

Mon père alla me coucher tandis que ma mère donnait son manteau à ma tante.

-j'aimerais juste que tu comprennes, je suis si heureuse ! Ce n'est spas la vie dont je rêvais mais elle est mille fois mieux ! Je n'ai besoin que de mon mari et de ma fille, le reste a si peu d'importance ! J'espère que tu arriverais à le réaliser un jour.

-Et moi j'espère que tu comprendras que ça ne suffit pas pour vivre, mort on ne peut plus être heureux. Dis à Julien au revoir de ma part.

Elle claqua la porte de la maison délabrée, ce qui fit secouer les murs.

-Chris, on peut voir si je suis allé à l'académie alice dans ce Monde ?

-à tes ordres, ma reine, jute pourquoi ? dit-il pendant que tout redevenais flou.

-après avoir mangé la tarte et pendant les 2 jours suivants j'ai perçu tous les sentiments des gens de la maison : du docteur rempli de cupidité et d'arrogance, de mes parents inquiets et de ma tante inquiète et en colère. Alors que je savais à peine nommer les objets je savais exactement ce qu'était les sentiments que je percevais.

-Alors tu te demandes si tu as développé ton pouvoir à cause de la tarte ?

Je me vis à mon âge actuel ou un peu plus veille, élève de l'académie alice après le saut dans le temps. J'avais ma réponse.

-je vais te montrer quelque chose, princesa, comme promis.

Il m'amena près d'une petite fille de primaire avec des couettes.

-elle se nomme Mikan Sakura et possède l'alice d'annulation

-Ah et ?

-c'est l'un des alice les plus rare ! Mais il y a autre chose, elle existe et vient à l'académie dans tous les mondes

-tous ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il ne me répondit pas,

La Mikan de ce monde jouait a la balle au prisonnier. Tiens, Natsume était là aussi.

-Ils ne semblent pas l'apprécier, remarquais-je

-Dans ce monde et dans tous les autres mais cela change dans certain

-Elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ?

-Encore plus étrange, je ne peux pas voir son passé. Comme si son annulation me l'empêchait ou alors quelqu'un ?

-Pourquoi me montre tu cela ?

-J'y viens. Dans tous les Mondes la venue de cette fille provoque d'immenses changements en bien ou en mal. Elle viendra dans l'année à venir, j'aimerais que tu la surveille un peu pour qu'elle survive le plus longtemps possible… Je voulais te prévenir le plus vite possible au cas où….

Je l'avais écouté sans rien dire mais je ne pouvais plus. J'avais vu trop de choses aujourd'hui. Je serais sa main et lui dit tous en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu reviendras toujours. Tu me l'as promis, même si je ne te revois pas pendant plusieurs mois, plusieurs années, tu reviendras.

Il resta un instant sans réagir avant de sourire et d'acquiesçait doucement. Puis il regarda sa montre (elle marchait dans l'espace-temps ?).

-On retourne à la fête ? Tu ne m'as pas fait encore de cadeau, toi. J'espère que pouvoir rester sans ta chambre cette nuit en fait partie.

-Rêve !


	9. party en fumée

_Eh voilà , il vous plait mon titre ? _

_Sinon je sais pas si vous le voyez mais Sophie change petit à petit mais je sais pas où ça va la mener._

* * *

_**2 ans et demi plus tôt**_

Amu avait réussis à contacter Zéro. Enfin ! Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que nous nous étions échappées et il était temps que nous trouvions un endroit où nous poser.

La planque actuelle était un appartement infecté par les rats et les cafards.

Nous étions en train de nous disputer : je voulais absolument aller voir mes parents mais elle pensait que c'était trop dangereux.

« Attendons un peu, dans 2 jours on aura rejoint Zéro et ce sera plus facile d'entreprendre un tel projet »

Elle avait raison mais ne valait-il pas mieux suivre ce que mon cœur me hurlait ? Alors que j'allais lui expliquer (pour la 53ème fois) mon opinion, l'air se mit à vibrer et à se colorer en bleu.

Amu et moi nous nous préparâmes à combattre encore un agent de l'académie mais c'est… Chris qui apparut.

Évidemment, Amu ne le connaissant pas, elle l'assaillit de visons cauchemardesques.

-Arrête c'est un ami ! criais-je.

Elle stoppa son alice mais ne parut pas soulagée pour autant.

-ils ont pu l'employer pour nous attraper, se serait facile pour eux.

-pas lui, il n'appartient pas vraiment à l'académie, c'est long à expliquer mais fais-moi confiance.

Chris, remit de ses visons, se présenta :

-Christopher Archibald Henry de Wochenster V du nom, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer et vous êtes ?

6 mois et il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Amu semblait horrifié (et je la comprenais) par ses paroles.

-je ne veux en aucun cas vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues amis j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour Sophie.

-comment être sûre qu'elle est vraie ? répliqua Amu

J'attendais, quoique que l'on dise, il ferait ce qu'il voulait. Amu, mécontente de mon absence de réaction voulut faire une remarque mais Chris parla avant :

« Ton frère est à l'académie alice il semblerait qu'il ait deux alice : les explosions et l'élasticité »

Il avait peut-être vraiment mit un bâton de dynamite dans mon corps…

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer, mon frère était en danger et je devais le rejoindre absolument : je ne pouvais le laisser seul contre le directeur du primaire !

« Je dois retourner à l'académie »

Ce fut ma décision et tous ce qu' Amu put me dire n'y fit rien.

Finalement elle me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota : « je te remercie d'être devenue mon amie »

_**De nos jours **_

Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? La forêt était en feu et malheureusement pour moi je me trouvai DEDANS!

Je sais ce que tout le monde pense mais pour une fois ce n'était pas ma faute ni celle de Natsume. Un garçon avait renversé un lampion contenant du feu magique (qui ne peut s'éteindre qu'au matin) et bien sûr ce feu c'était propagé rapidement.

Mais ne mettons pas la charrette avant les cochons d'Inde, pourquoi des lampions se trouvaient ils dans ce lieu ? ça méritait une réflexion que je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir étant donné que d'ici quelques minutes je mourrais soit brulée, soit asphyxiée.

Mais, fidèle à moi-même, je replongeai dans mes souvenirs :

une semaine plus tôt, j'avais décidé de faire un petit tour chez les primaires. Outre le fait de surveiller l'arrivée de la petite fille a couettes, je devais aussi voir quelqu'un.

Le temps comme trop souvent semblait passer à une vitesse folle : pour moi, Noël ne c'était déroulé qu'il y a quelques jours et pourtant c'était il y a bien un mois et demi !

Toute l'école était en effervescence : bientôt la saint Valentin ! Plein de filles se mettaient à rougir sans raison et a pousser des cris de hyènes. Les pauvres…. Elles avaient dû attraper la hyenanomiopie, maladie qui réapparaissait vers le 14 février. Heureusement, j'étais immunisée. Les garçons, eux, attrapaient la cranolie : hautains, sur d'eux-mêmes, ils envoyaient des baisers à toutes les filles qu'ils rencontraient même celle qui n'en voulait pas (étrangement j'avais un répulsif inné : personne ne me le faisait)

D'ailleurs cette maladie s'attaquait même aux primaires. Aucun vaccin possible en plus ! J'en avais un exemple juste devant moi : tout un groupe de petites filles entourait un garçon : Blond, Yeux verts, une attitude gentil garçon malgré une apparence qui indiquait le contraire. Elles étaient toutes à ses pieds et lui continuait son charme.

Pourtant quand il me vit, il abandonna toute ses admiratrices pour se jeter dans mes bras (il est lourd !)

« Sophie ! Tu es venue me voir ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ! »

Regard assassin et dégouté de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Antoine, c'est qui celle-là ? Ta petite amie ? » Ricana l'une des groupies.

Antoine se mit à rire (ce qui provoqua quelques évanouissements) :

« Mais non, c'est ma grande sœur ! »

Vous imaginez bien la stupeur générale. (D'ailleurs à qui je parle depuis tout à l'heure ?)

« Que viens-tu faire là ? Ah je sais … vas-y j'attends » et il agrandit ses oreilles (réellement)

« Je savais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de venir plus tard donc… Bon anniversaire petit frère »

Il me ressauta dans les bras (il aime les contacts, je crois qu'il tient ça de mon père, sa seule caractéristique dont je n'ai pas hérité)

« Mais attends je vais le fêter mon anniversaire ! On n'a pas tous les jours 11 ans ! Je t'invite ! »

« quooooiiiii ? » hurlèrent les filles en chœur

Et c'est ainsi que je fus invitée à me rendre dans la forêt le samedi suivant à la tombée de la nuit. Un chemin de lampion me mènera à la clairière ou seront tous ses amis.

Je me mis à tousser, tombai à genou et évitais de peu une branche enflammée. En dernier recours je hurlai en pensée à l'attention de Malika : « Au secours ! »

Aucune réponse… On était fâché mais pas au point de vouloir la mort de l'autre, non ?

Il ne fallait pas que je m'évanouisse, c'était la règle numéro 1 quand on se trouvait dans un incendie ah et ne pas bouger (mais je sais plus pourquoi).

Repenser au reste de la semaine me tiendrai peut-être éveillée…

Antoine m'avais dit que je pouvais inviter qui je voulais mais vu le nombre d'ami que j'avais….

3 jours plus tard la saint Valentin était là. Je n'avais rien à craindre ni à espérer mais l'atmosphère me chamboulait comme même. Tant d'amour, d'amitié, d'hypocrisie, de jalousie.

Je commençais à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû rester dans ma chambre comme je le faisais habituellement à cette date quand un garçon s'approcha de ma table en classe.

-euh… bonjour ! Je voulais juste euh… Te donner ça, s'il te plait accepte les !

Et il me tendit une boite de chocolat. Alors là, on ne me l'avait jamais fait cette blague mais… le pire c'était qu'il était sincère, je le voyais dans son cœur amoureux ! Comment étais possible !? Je ne le connaissais même pas !

-Merci mais qui est tu ? lui demandais je.

Il ne parut pas s'en offusquer et souris même ,tout content que je lui parle.

-je m'appelle Gakuun, je suis en 2ème année de lycée alors c'est normal que tu ne me connaisses pas.

- et toi comment me connais tu ?

- je suis un grand admirateur ! J'ai l'Alice de lecture des rêves et les tiens sont incroyable : tellement détaillées, réel alors j'ai eu envie de savoir qui tu étais et…

Il rougit, s'excusa et partis en courant.

Quelle drôle de journée.

3 filles de ma classe remarquèrent la boite sur ma table (déjà ouverte et les chocolats étaient très bons).

« J'y crois pas ! Tu as eu des chocolats ! Comment as-tu fait ? » Cria, hystérique l'une d'entre elle.

- je ne sais pas, je ne le connaissais même pas….

C'était bien la première fois qu'on venait me parler et à propos de quoi… des garçons !

-Ah trop la chance, nous on en a offert à Shibuki ( un prof) mais il en avait déjà plein. N'empêche qu'il est canon comme une étoile filante ( ?). Au fait ton petit ami t'en a offert ,Sophie ? Pas la peine de nier, toute l'école sait que tu es avec Chris. On aurait bien voulu lui en offrir mais il est introuvable, tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

Quel débit ! J'avais à peine réussit à en comprendre la moitié !

-euh, il évite toujours de venir le 14 février sinon il est enseveli sous…

-quel dommage ! Eh les copines vous avez vu le nombre de chocolat qu'a ramassé Malika! Y en a qui on pas peur ! Au fait les copines vous avez fait un échange de cristal d'alice déjà ? Hidenori voulait le faire avec moi mais j'ai refusé, non mais vous me voyez rester toute ma vie avec cet homme ? En plus il court toujours plusieurs lapins à la fois !

-ça signifie quoi l'échange d'alice ? Demandais –je, perdue.

- non mais je n'y crois pas ! Tu ne la sais pas ! Ça signifie se fiancer ! C'est une grande marque d'amour ! Aller les filles on repart à la chasse.

Je me retrouvai toute seule (enfin !). J'allais le massacrer. Je pensais que c'était une de ses lubies, pas que ça signifiait un truc aussi important. La prochaine fois que je verrais Chris, il allait devoir me donner des explications sinon je jetterai son cristal d'alice aussi beau soit il (bleu foncé avec reflets violets).

Le lendemain, je surpris Gakunn, mon admirateur, devant ma classe. Il rougit et fit mine de partir mais je le retins.

« Il y a une fête Samedi dans la forêt, si tu veux on pourra parler la bas ? » je pensais que l'on pourrait devenir amis.

Ce fut une explosion de joie en son cœur. Moi-même j'en fus heureuse pour lui. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas réussit à en créer sans utiliser mon alice.

Il me lança un « à Samedi » puis parti en sautillant.

C'était fou de se dire que peut-être j'allais mourir aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je crois que j'étais née un Samedi. La bouche était bouclée.

Maintenant j'étais allongée par terre, le visage dans la terre. Je n 'avais plus la force de rester éveiller. Un dernier effort, après avoir repasser dans ma tête l'anniversaire de mon frère, je pourrai abandonner. Après.

J'avais suivi les lampions comme on me l'avait indiqué mais ce n'était pas vraiment la peine vu le monde qu'il y avait. Je ne savais pas que mon frère avait autant d'amis mais je n'aurais pas du m'étonner : il avait la sociabilité de mes parents.

Antoine se trouvait sur une estrade volante, il chantait et tous reprenaient en chœur ses paroles. C'est fou comme il avait changé. Je me rappelais la première fois que je l'ai vu a l'académie, c'était un garçon rongé par la colère. Il avait essayé un nombre de fois incroyable de s'échapper. Tous avaient peur de lui et lui-même avait peur de ce qu'il était devenu. J'avais fait tous ce que je pouvais pour le changer. A moi aussi il en voulait, il ne me connaissait pas, j'étais une inconnue pour lui.

Mais un jour, il avait décidé que le meilleur moyen de détruire l'académie était de faire semblant de s'être assagit. Il se comparait à un serpent. Il dansait au rythme de la flute, gentiment, mais un jour, il attaquerait et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

À partir de ce moment, il changea, devenant charmant, gentil avec les autres, généreux. Cette personnalité lui correspondait mieux mais je n'oubliais pas qu'au fond de lui résidait toujours cette rage.

Un magnifique buffet disposé près des arbres m'attira comme un Winnie est attiré par un pot de miel de Sapin des Pyrénées.

Une tape dans le dos me détourna du buffet dans lequel j'avais déjà bien pioché (les macarons étaient DE-LI-CIEUX)

Gakunn avait un grand sourire : « je te trouve enfin ! Plus loin, il y a un banc et un coin sympa, on y va ? »

Je le suivi même si j'aurais préféré rester près du buffet.

On s'assit sur le banc éclairé par plusieurs lampions magiques. Immédiatement il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa. Quoi ? Je le repoussai de toute mes forces et m'éloignai rapidement.

-que fais-tu ? On ne devait pas parler ? Je voulais que tu deviennes mon ami!

Il semblait abasourdit et surtout un sentiment de trahison l'envahit.

-je pensai que c'était une invitation à aller plus loin ! Tu crois que tu peux me repousser ? Tu n'as personne, aucun amis et moi je me présente et tu me repousse ? Très bien !

Il se leva d'un coup, en colère et se rapprocha suffisamment pour me postillonner dessus :

« Je ne t'embêterais plus jamais ni ici ni dans tes rêves ! »

Je me suis plongée dans mes pensées et quand je remarquai le lampion qu'il avait dû faire tomber, il était trop tard. Le feu avait bien pris. Je tentai de l'arrêter, en vain.

Alors je courus prévenir les autres mais bien évidemment je me perdis dans la forêt.

J'avais finis. Ma dernière pensée aura été pour les bambis et panpan de la forêt qui essayeront de se sauver.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis c'est…Rien du tout. Juste une aveuglante lumière blanche. Dans tous les films, quand une personne qui était au bord de la mort ouvre les yeux, elle voit ses proches, le paysage. Quelque chose quoi ! Mais il est vrai que la forêt devait être partis en fumée, je n'avais pas de proches et j'étais censé être morte.

Mais non ! Par quel miracle ne l'étais-je pas ? Je suis sûre que Bambi avait entendu mes pensées et avait demandé à son père le cerf de m'aider.

« C'est moi » souffla une voix en pleurs.

Étrange, je reconnaissais ce son, mais c'était impossible ….

J'essayai d'ouvrir encore les yeux mais ce fut la même chose.

« Je suis tellement désolée ! »

Oui, c'était bien Malika. J'essayai de parler mais ma gorge était trop sèche et juste un son roque sortit de ma bouche. Aussitôt quelqu'un porta un verre d'eau à mes lèvres

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » demandais-je en pensée à Malika tout en commençant à ressentir les douleurs sur mon corps.

« Tu te rappelles ton appel au secours ? Nous savions déjà pour l'incendie mais tous les élèves avaient été évacuées et sanctionnées mais pour arrêter le feu c'était autre chose… et tu m'as contacté. J'ai réussi à te localiser sur une carte de l'académie et des professeurs sont partis te sauver mais ça a mis du temps car la carte était peu précise et vielle .Je suis tellement désolée pour le festival et pour ne t'avoir plus parler. Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté. Tous les guérisseurs pensaient que tu allais mourir ! »

Malika se remis à pleurer. J'aurais voulu lever le bras pour la toucher ( en fait j'ai bien hérité de la caractéristique familiale) mais impossible.

« Des gens tous plus bizarre les uns que le autres sont venus te voir et ont laissées des messages : une certaines Bridget qui m'a dit de te dire que Croco Vert comptais sur toi pour la prochaine mission, 2 élèves de primaires dont un albinos qui disent qu'ils y a peu de probabilité que tu survive mais qu'il ne faut pas en tenir compte puis Gakuun qui s'excuse et est partit en pleurs. Même Natsume est venue pour voir si tu étais morte ! »

Finalement je n'étais pas si seule !


	10. lire pour survivre

_je fais faire plein de publication a la suite car je pars en vacances et en plus je ne sais pas si l'année prochaine, j'aurais le temps d'écrire. _

_j'ai longuement hésité pour choisir les deux livres mais finalement ça me plait assez. Et vous qu'en pensez vous?  
_

* * *

_**10 ans plus tôt **_

J'avais l'impression d'être chez mamie : plein de personnes me regardaient comme si j'étais le manchot dans Happy Feet, coincé dans un zoo.

Maman et papa étaient stressés je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer le docteur mais ils le faisaient comme même !

« M et Mme Manson, le Dr Shoulder vous attend » une secrétaire nous appela, papa se leva en me tenant fort la main

« Bonjour M et Mme, bonjour Sophie ». Le docteur ressemblait au hibou dans Merlin l'enchanteur; je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Il me donna des crayons et une feuille puis discuta avec les adultes mais j'écoutai discrètement.

« Elle…elle a des problèmes avec ses camarades de classes …elle empêche les élèves de travailler… » Maman était tendue.

-vraiment ? Comment fait elle ? répondit le hibou

-elle parle, elle ne fait que parler !

-vous voulez dire qu'elle est bavarde ?

-nous pensons qu'il y a un vrai problème, son langage est beaucoup plus développé que ses amis et ce n'est plus du bavardage à ce stade. La maitresse a insisté pour qu'elle vous voie…

-mmm, pouvez-vous attendre dans la salle d'attente ?

Mes parents sortirent, me laissant seule avec le hibou ;j'avais gribouillé en vitesse des animaux pour faire croire que je n'avais pas écouté.

- pourquoi parles-tu ? me demanda le docteur

-je veux les aider

-en parlant ? Ils ne peuvent plus se concentrer !

-mais ils ont besoin de moi. Par exemple, le frère de Clotilde, il a tué son poisson rouge. Elle était très triste et puis elle ne l'était plus car elle était en colère contre moi.

-et tu as des amis ?

-non parce que je les embête tous le temps quand ils ont des mauvais sentiments

-et ça t'attriste, non ? on va faire un petite jeu, Sophie, d'accord ? A chaque fois que tu voudras leur parler, parle dans ta tête, lis tes propres pensées. Tu penses y arriver ?

_**De nos jours **_

J'étais restée encore 1 semaine à l'hôpital. En fait, c'était bien : j'avais plus de nourriture, un meilleur lit et je pouvais regarder la télévision à volonté !

Le paradis… sauf que c'était terminé. Malika était venue plusieurs fois pour me donner des devoirs mais les infirmières m'avaient dit de me reposer alors j'étais dans l'incapacité de les faire. Quel dommage !

C'était étrange de se dire que personne dans ma classe (mis à part Malika) n'avait remarqué mon absence. Je doute même que les professeurs l'ai vu.

Ne pouvais –je en profiter pour sécher (sur une corde à linge) quelques cours ? En plus le prochain c'était les maths…

« Pas question ! Tiens-tu à redoubler ? » Ah la voix de ma conscience… Malika

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction : « il ne faut pas que je me surmène » pensais-je à son attention.

Elle me sourit : "contente que tu sois de retour. ..En pleine forme "

J'avais l'impression que nos liens c'étaient resserrés depuis l'incident de la foret.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon calvaire se terminait et la pause déjeuner commençait

« On se dépêche, je dois passer à la bibliothèque » inscrivit Malika dans mon esprit.

Je me demandai comment elle faisait pour lire. Cette activité me réclamait trop de concentration chaque phrase me faisait penser à autre chose. Par exemple, si la phrase était « Jojo lapin cherchait des carottes ». Pourquoi tous les lapins aimaient les carottes ? Les hommes avaient tous des gouts différents alors pourquoi les lapins non ? Chacun était unique aussi, non ?

Les films par contre, c'était autre chose. Je pouvais me laisser totalement absorber par le scenario, je pouvais capter les sentiments/émotions alors que sur du papier…

Sans m'en rendre compte le repas était fini et nous nous dirigions vers la bibliothèque.

Quel silence ! Une atmosphère studieuse et sérieuse y régnait.

« Bonjour Malika » chuchota la bibliothécaire avec un micro-sourire. Moi ? Elle m'ignora.

Malika du lui répondre mentalement avant de se diriger vers une allée « tu peux te balader, je n'en ai que pour 20 minutes maximum »

Aucun film ici. Je m'engageai dans une allée au hasard : que des livres sur la physiques, le quantique ou la poussière de neutronioclinion ( ?). Au bout, je tournai à droite : Religion.

Puis vint les énormes livres sur la différence entre un alice et un homme inférieur.

Un vrai labyrinthe cette bibliothèque ! En tournant, je vis une fille minuscule tentant d'attraper un livre trop haut pour elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle semblait avoir mon âge mais avait 2 êtes de moins que moi et je suis petite !

Elle releva la tête et rougit. Cette fille portait d'épaisses lunettes qui cachaient la moitié de son visage mais je remarquai comme même qu'elle rougit, embarrassée et gênée.

J'attrapai son livre et le lui tendit mais au moment où elle le prit, il y eut une énorme explosion.

La fenêtre près de laquelle nous nous tenions avait explosé. Et Natsume enjambait le rebord.

Une immense peur envahit la fille qui se mit à trembler. Je voulu supprimer sa frayeur mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Le chat noir » fut ce qu'elle dit juste avant qu'un immense trou ne se forme sous nos pieds et nous emporte dans les ténèbres.

La première chose que je vis, ce fur un puma. Gros et noir avec des dents bien aiguisé (il fait top chef ?). Ensuite ce fut la forêt qui m'entourait. Je n'arrivai pas à lâcher des yeux la bête. Sophie, on se calme, tu vas facilement le faire dormir comme un bébé puma. Rien de plus facile !

Je retire ce que je venais de dire... J'arrivais à peine à percevoir ses émotions alors me servir de mon pouvoir ! Que ce passait 'il ?

Trouver une autre solution... je me décidais à regarder autour de moi : personne. Ou étais passer la fille ? Et ou étais-je ?

Le puma grogna.

« Tout doux, tout va bien… » Chantais-je. Une berceuse marcherait 'elle ?

Les muscles de l'animal se tendirent, se préparant à sauter sur moi mais tout d'un coup, il prit un air effrayé et disparut. Hein ? Explication, please !

J'eus ma réponse une seconde plus tard quand quelqu'un apparut devant moi ou plutôt quelque chose car j'étais sure de reconnaitre la chose à quelques mètres de moi : Edward Cullen, le vampire de twilight .Il ne ressemblait pas à l'acteur du film mais son nom clignotait au-dessus de sa tête( ?)

Le film avait été assez bien mais je n'avais pas accroché. C'était complétement différents des films antérieurs portant sur les vampires. Mais voir les vampires comme des êtres gentils pouvait avoir son intérêt. Je me rappelai brusquement que je n'étais pas là pour faire une critique de film.

Edward avait penché la tête et semblait écouter quelque chose.

Ah non ! Pas encore un télépathe ! Vampire ne plus ! J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me mordre. Quoique ce serait une expérience intéressante.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je ne touche pas aux invités de Sayori.

-Sayori, qui c'est ?

-la fille qui t'a amené ici, elle est dans la maison en ce moment, chamboulée.

-et je suis ou exactement ?

-tu n'as pas encore deviné ? Elle t'a fait entrer dans le tome 1 de twilight ! Heureusement car dans le tome 2 Edward n'a pas grand-chose à faire et le pauvre, il doit s'ennuyer à mort !Sayori est gentille, elle nous amène souvent des choses de votre monde pour faire passer le temps.

Quel caractère totalement diffèrent de l'Edward du film/livre

« Normal, tu peux nous considérer comme des acteurs »

Ensuite je le suivis (à pied, non sur son dos!) jusqu'à la maison.

A l'intérieur, la fille était installée sur un canapé avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Le dr Cullen (son nom clignotait) était assis en face d'elle

A ma vue, elle se leva et faillit renversé sa tasse qui fut rattrapé par Doctor . Sayori se pencha en avant comme pour me saluer

-je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai paniqué et je vous ai amené dans le livre que je tenais. Il m'a fait tellement peur !

« Sayori, on l'a mis dans un cachot aux sous-sols, attaché mais sans pouvoir il semble presque inoffensif »

« Détachez-le ! On doit retourner dans notre monde avant qu'on remarque notre absence ! » Paniqua Sayori.

" De qui parlez-vous ?" demandais-je, perdue

« De celui qui lui as fait peur, un certain Natsume » répondit Edward

" C'est la première fois que j'emmène d'autres personne, j'espère que nous pourrons repartir"

Tout d'un coup un gong retentit. Il paraissait éloigné . C'était quoi encore?

Sayori me l'expliqua pendant qu'Edward partais en vitesse et que doctor allait libérer Natsume

« À chaque fois que quelqu'un lit le livre, chacun doit faire ce qu'il est censé faire au moment de la lecture. Le gong rappelle que quelqu'un ouvre le livre et qu'il faut que les personnages prennent place. Je crois qu'Edward doit aller sauver Bella puis aller au restaurant. »

Bien compliqué ! Mais…

-s'il y a plusieurs personnes qui lisent en même temps ? »

- il existe des doublures, ils se répartissent ce que les vrais acteurs ne peuvent pas faire. C'est pour ça que chacun voit le physique du personnage différemment. Mais il y a un problème pour nous : on ne doit pas se trouver dans la scène sinon ça changera irrémédiablement le livre !

« Intéressant mais comment on sort de ce bouquin pourri ? »Natsume entra dans la pièce, l'air mécontent. Je crois qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je lui demande pourquoi il avait cassé une fenêtre.

Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Sayori : elle eut moins peur que la dernière fois, peut-être parce qu'elle était dans son élément

-j'ai déposé des descriptions de la bibliothèque dans certains livres, il suffit de les trouver et on pourra rentrer !

-ah ouais et lesquels ?

Elle se tourna vers le Doctor qui lui donna un livre.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir. Tenez-vous à moi pour que nous ne soyons pas séparer. »

De nouveau, un trou se forma sous nos pieds. Doctor qui s'était un peu éloigné (il n'avait pas envie de venir ?) hurla bonne chance avant que nous ne tombions.

Cette fois ci, la première chose que je vis, ce fut un crabe s'enfouissant dans le sable. Puis les cocotiers (miam, j'adore les noix de coco).

-Bienvenue dans Vendredi ou la vie sauvage de Michel Tournier

Je ne connaissais pas ce livre ni le film.

-si on allait dire bonjour aux cannibales, dis Natsume en se levant

-j'aurais pu vous amenez dans les belles histoires des bisounours alors ne vous plaignez pas ! (j'ai rien dis, moi !).

-c'est qu'elle prend de l'assurance la petite !

En effet, elle n'avait plus peur et souriait même. Contente d'avoir des « amis » temporairement du moins. Sa timidité avait complétement disparut et une fille pleine d'énergie avait pris sa place.

« On devrait s'y mettre, en marche pour l'aventure ! Mais je ne souhaite pas rencontrer Robinson Crusoe, il est d'une arrogance !

Pendant la marche, elle nous raconta l'histoire de ce livre. Natsume se plaignit d'avoir une pipelette et une idiote à ses bras. On faisait une drôle d'équipe.

Un gong retentit au-dessus de nous. Sayori paniqua de nouveau.

« On doit vite bouger ! Courons !»

Je me pris 5 branches, 3 buisson épineux, 15 insectes (dont 6 dans la bouche) et 2 noix de coco (quand je me suis pris un cocotier)

Finalement nous réussîmes à nous éloigner suffisamment du lieu.

-on est encore loin ? Demandais-je, essoufflée, affamée, blessée (avec un peu de chance, j'aurais droit à un séjour à l'hôpital)

-plus beaucoup ! Ria notre guide.

Heureusement que nos alices ne fonctionnaient pas sinon Natsume l'aurait grillée à point !

30 min plus tard (ma montre marchait encore), nous arrivâmes à une clairière.

Sayori se dirigea vers un arbre creux, mit sa main dans un trou et... Rien !

« Ah ! le… ! Il va me le payer ! Robinson m'a volé ma feuille ! »

Un reflet dans les arbres attira mon attention. Un perroquet jacassait sur une branche. Dans son nid se trouvait tout un amas d'objet. Un perroquet se prenant pour une pie ?

Je vis alors qu'une feuille dépassait.

« Je crois que je sais ou est passé ta feuille » dis-je

Natsume fut chargé d'aller la chercher. J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre y aille (il n'avait que 9 ans !) mais ça aurait été une catastrophe.

Il était arrivé à la branche. Le perroquet ne le lâchait pas du regard (comme moi avec le puma).

-Coco, tu vas te taire et me laisser prendre cette satanée feuille.

« Coco » lui répondit :

-Cocooocoo, cooocooo, noix de coocoo, mal, j'ai maaalll

-il est en train de me menacer ? Le perroquet, ça doit avoir le même gout que le poulet, non ?

Quand Natsume fut à quelques centimètres du nid, le perroquet s'envola rapidement.

« Cool, il me laisse la place, le perroquet parlant ! »

Il prit la feuille et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon puis il sauta (de 5 m !).

Il donna sa trouvaille à Sayuri

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un étrange bruit nous parvint (on devrait arrêter de lui donner des choses, à chaque fois il se produit quelque chose)

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et j'avais raison :

Des milliers d'oiseaux arrivèrent, chacun d'eux tenait un objet dans leurs becs. Je ne sus ce que c'était que quand ils les lâchèrent sur nous : des pierres.

-Bravo ! Tu as énervé Coco et voilà ! hurla Sayuri tout en essayant de se protéger avec ses bras.

-on ferait mieux d'y aller vite fait, suggéra Natsume

Le déluge de pierre continuait et on ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Natsume et moi attrapâmes chacun un bras de Sayuri.

Alors que le trou se formait sous nos pieds, je reçu une immense pierre sur la tête.

Avant de m'évanouir je pensai que je les aurais surement, mes vacances à l'hôpital !


	11. se souvenir d'oublier

_Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais il fallait bien revenir à mon nombre de mot habituel !  
_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**12 ans plus tôt**_

Maman me tenait par la main quand quelqu'un la bouscula et puis elle ne fut plus là.

Je courus partout, criai mais je ne la retrouvai pas.

Un moment, je crus la voir, je l'attrapai toute heureuse mais c'était une autre dame !

Finalement je me mis à pleurer.

Maman ou es-tu ? Pourquoi m'a tu laissé toute seule ? Pourquoi ?

Et tous les gens de la place se mirent à pleurer eux aussi ;plus personne ne bougeait mais tous gémissaient et certains tombèrent à genou.

C'était bizarre de voir des adultes comme ça.

Du coup, j'arrêtai de pleurer. Que se passait 'il ?

Après un moment, je décidai de partir chercher maman. C'était plus facile maintenant que tout le monde jouait à un deux trois soleils.

Enfin je la vis. C'était la première fois que je la voyais être triste. Je me jetai dans ses bras, heureuse.

Le visage dans son cou, je ne vis pas les gens reprendre leurs activités, embarrassés mais je sentis le changement d'atmosphère.

_**De nos jours **_

Quand je me réveillai, j'eus l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant des années : j'avais mal un peu partout.

Je me retrouvai dans une chambre d'hôpital mais sans aucun souvenir de la manière dont j'y étais parvenue. En y pensant bien, je ne me rappelais rien. Surement un état post-traumatique temporaire.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, il serait peut-être préférable d'appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi.

Étrangement, tous un tas de connaissance me revenaient en mémoire mais aucun évènement de mon passé. Plein de notion de mathématiques, de médecines...

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'une fille était entrée. Elle n'avait pas d'habit d'infirmière donc j'en déduisis qu'elle n'en était pas une. Cette fille semblait écouter quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle ne faisait pas attention à moi pourtant elle devait me connaitre si elle était venue dans cette chambre ! À moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée...

-bonjour, est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?

Elle releva vivement la tête et parut troublé :

-Sophie ? Pourquoi m'empêches-tu de lire tes pensées ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse avant de donner ma réponse :

-Ainsi je me nomme Sophie. Si je vous oppose une résistance, ce n'est pas intentionnel. Il semblerait que je subisse une perte de mémoire temporelle. Sommes-nous amies, Mademoiselle…. ?

La fille fut comme paralysée de stupeur. C'est à ce moment que deux autres personnes firent irruption dans la pièce : une infirmière (enfin) et une lycéenne minuscule.

« Vous vous êtes enfin réveillez ! Vous avez dormis pendant deux jours dans un état proche du coma. Vous aurez surement des vertiges pendant quelque temps »annonça l'infirmière.

« Tu vas mieux ? Tu nous as fait vraiment peur, tu sais ? » Couina la petite fille.

Je posai alors la question qui me brulait les lèvres : « savez quand je retrouverais la mémoire ? »

On m'expliqua alors rapidement la situation, ou je me trouvai etc…

J'avais reçu un caillou sur la tête, cause de mon amnésie.

Dans la soirée j'eus la visite d'un nouveau visiteur :

« Hello poupée ! Alors il parait que tu es amnésique ? Tu vas vite retrouver tes souvenirs de moi je te le promets, je ne permettrais pas le contraire ! Mais que lis-tu ? Attends une seconde tu es en train de lire ! Et les grands principes de la physique et des mathématiques avancés en plus ! Où est passée ma Sophinette incapable de lire ?

-Malika m'a raconté que j'avais un petit ami nommée Chris, j'en déduis que c'est toi. Mais elle ne m'avait pas dit que c'était un " beau gosse" idiot comme disent les jeunes filles. Et pour le livre, j'ai remarqué d'immenses lacunes dans mes connaissances alors j'essaye de les réduire.

-ouah ! Quel changement de caractère ! Quand tu redeviendras normale, je me ferais un plaisir de te rappeler tout ce que tu as fait pendant ton amnésie ! Il faut absolument que je prenne des photos !

-quel est ma personnalité ? Personne ne semble vraiment être d'accord sur ce point.

-c'est vrai que c'est difficile à définir. Et puis pourquoi t'embêter avec ça ? Tu vas bientôt retrouver la mémoire !

-cela pourrait justement m'aider à me souvenir.

-ok .bah tu es... Tête en l'air, toujours dans tes pensées, tu déteste travailler mais adores regarder des films. Tu attires les catastrophes. Ah et tu m'aime à la folie ajouta-t-il en souriant.

La fille décrite me semblait être une étrangère !Comme il était difficile pour moi de m'imaginer ainsi.

-vraiment ? Mais j'ai réussis à retenir entièrement les trois livres que j'ai lus. Serais-ce possible si je ne possédais pas des caractéristiques innées ?

Il en resta bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire et de me proposer de faire une promenade.

-mais je n'ai pas d'affaires et je n'ai pas le droit de quitter ma chambre !

-depuis quand fais-tu ce que l'on te dit de faire ? Ce n'est pas en lisant d'obscurs bouquins ici que tu vas te souvenir de quoique ce soit ! Je vais te chercher un uniforme et je reviens.

Ensuite, il nous fallut ressortir sans nous faire repérer puis nous arrivâmes enfin dehors.

La lune était pleine cette nuit et le ciel était dépourvue de nuage, par conséquent l'on arrivait très bien à se repérer.

Nous marchâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que je rompis le silence.

-comment c'est on rencontré ?

-tu veux vraiment savoir ? ahaha. C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, j'étais de passage dans l'académie quand tu m'es rentré dedans et que tu as fait de moi un être sans sentiment. Tu as décidé de me les rendre petit à petit comme dans _princesse tutu. _Tu mettais en scène des situations pour que je retrouve mes sentiments comme la colère, jalousie etc…

- et tu pourrais faire de même avec mes souvenirs ?

-c'est bien ce que je compte faire pour régler ma dette. Quoique aujourd'hui ce serait plutôt toi qui devrait en avoir une envers moi mais passons.

Il me montra ma chambre. Rien.

Il me montra ma classe. Rien.

Et ce fut ainsi à chaque fois.

-il semblerait que cette technique de fonctionne pas. Remarqua Malika qui nous avait rejoints.

On était allongés sur l'herbe, épuisés.

-si je venais à ne jamais récupérer la mémoire, vous cesserez de me fréquenter ?

-c'est-à-dire qu'il faudrait tout reconstruire. Tu ne connais rien de nous... Avec le temps on pourrait apprécier la nouvelle Sophie mais ça ne serait jamais vraiment toi. Répondit Chris .

-tu préfère ne te souvenir de rien ? Ne pas avoir de passé ? demanda à son tour Malika.

-Quand je vous entends parler de celle que je suis vraiment, j'ai l'impression que vous la préférer à ce que je suis actuellement. Mais la vraie Sophie n'est-elle pas idiote, en dehors du Monde, sans aucune curiosité .Elle m'a tout l'air pathétique. Comment pouvez-vous l'aimez ?

Je sentis alors que je touchai un point sensible quand tous deux s'emplirent de tristesse. Chris décida de m'expliquer :

-tous ce que tu as fait, subis, vécu, a créer en toi enfin en elle une sorte de puissance. Même si elle ne le remarque pas, à chaque pas qu'elle fait, plusieurs personnes revivent. Elle ma donner une raison pour revenir dans mon monde. Elle a délivré Malika de sa solitude et ainsi de suite … la Sophie qui se tient devant moi n'a plus cette capacité.

Je méditai un instant ses propos mais Malika interrompit mes réflexions :

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un génie. Qui d'autre aurais pu faire semblant d'été idiote aussi longtemps ? tu es tellement entrée dans ton rôle que c'est en quelque sorte ce que tu es devenue, sans vouloir t'offenser.

-pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Personne n'aurait voulu devenir idiot à moins de l'être déjà!

-tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir, tout va te revenir très bientôt ajouta Chris

Je me levai et m'éloignai de quelques pas, suspicieuse.

-comment ça ? Demandais-je

-tu ne voulais pas te souvenir ? Repris Malika.

-non, je ne veux plus, laissez-moi tranquille !

Avec une vitesse incroyable, Chris se retrouva derrière moi, une branche a la main.

-désolée Sophie mais il parait qu'il faut un deuxième coup à la tête alors...

Et il abattit la branche sur moi.

Je ne m'évanoui pas. Je ne dus sonnée que quelques secondes avant que tout me revienne d'un coup. Je croyais même me rappeler des souvenirs oubliés depuis longtemps. Plus efficace qu'un hypnotiseur !

Et puis avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter je me mis à pleurer. Je détestais pleurer devant des personnes, même mes amies. Malika et Chris me prirent dans leurs bras.

Je pleurais parce que tous les souvenirs pénibles refaisaient surface.

Je pleurais parce que j'avais eu un aperçu de celle j'aurais pu être

Je pleurais parce que je ne savais pas si j'aurais voulu être cette fille-là.


	12. Ohana

_le titre vient du dessin animé Lilo et Stitch .  
_

_sinon il vous plait mon nouveau personnage? _

* * *

_**4 ans plus tôt**_

« Aujourd'hui je vous demande de vous dessinez en train de faire le métier de vos rêves. Ensuite vous en parlerez avec vos camarades » chantonnait la professeur de dessins.

Que voulais-je faire plus tard ? Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, à cause du manque de place dans ma tête. La réponse me vint pourtant naturellement.

Quand la maitresse nous demanda de nous réunir, j'avais tout juste finit mon dessin.

Haruki commença : "Moi comme j'ai l'alice de force, je veux être dans la construction de bâtiments. Sur le dessin on me voir porter une grosse poutre en fer "

Ensuite une fille (quel était son nom déjà?) prit la parole « j'ai l'alice de voyance alors je serais voyante. Je pourrais aussi deviner quand les catastrophes arriveront avant qu'elles arrivent. Bien sûr si je deviens assez forte »

Chacun son tour, les élèves décrivaient leurs futurs métier, puis vint le tour de Malika : « je serais dans la police pour mettre les criminels en prison ». Grand silence

« À ton tour Sophie ! »

Je pris une grande inspiration et dit mon métier : « je veux être réalisatrice de film ! »

Stupeur générale.

« On pensait plutôt que tu serais psychologue, quel est le rapport avec ton alice ? »

« Aucun. Mais le métier dois me plaire, c'est le plus important, non ? »

Mais pour un Alice, les gouts passaient en dernier.

_**De nos jours**_

Je me levai en retard. Je n'avais pas vraiment choisis le bon jour pour faire ça : c'était le jour du changement d'année. On distribuait les diplômes (un passe pour sortir d'ici) ou l'attestation de passage. Sans ce papier, c'était le redoublement assuré !

Je m'habillais en vitesse puis partis en courant vers l'entrée de l'académie.

Je fus essoufflée au bout de 2 minutes : je devrai vraiment me remettre à la course ! (l'ai-je déjà pratiqué ? aucun souvenir…)

« Félicitation aux diplômés, mais ce n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie et je …. »

Non ! La cérémonie avait déjà débuté ! J'accélérai malgré mon triple point de cotés.

« Nous remercions aussi tous les enseignants ainsi que les directeurs qui nous on accompagnaient tout au long de notre scolarité. » Tiens une élève faisait un discours.

Enfin j'arrivai (presque à la fin). Je ne repérais personne de ma connaissance ni le moindre distributeur de pass.

« Nous remercions aussi tous nos camarades qui nous ont apportés joie et espérance »

Ah ! Malika était là-bas. En voulant la rejoindre, je trébuchai sur un fil qui se détacha.

Mince ! Ne voyant pas où il était branché, je pris la décision de m'éloigner... Au cas où quelqu'un remarquerait quelque chose de bizarre…

Une énorme explosion se produisit : un appareil se retrouva en mille et un morceaux (on pourra écrire 1001 histoires pendant 1001 nuits aussi)

Étrangement, je sentis que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi.

En fait ce fil reliait une boite devant être constamment alimenté par une énergie spéciale que le fil apportait. En l'absence d'énergie, elle avait explosé. De plus cet appareil servait à ouvrir le portail :les diplômés devront rester quelques heures de plus dans l'académie.

Et moi, je me fis réprimander (un nouveau mot appris ce matin).

Finalement, après quelques manœuvres discrètes (ou pas) d'utilisation d'alice, j'obtins mon attestation.

Que d'évènement juste pour un bout de papier !

« Bienvenue en 2ème années ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tous sera fait pour vous amener aux études que vous aurez choisis (c'est un prof de musique mais parle t'ils tous comme ça ?). Votre programme sera plus spécifique. Je vais donner à chacun de vous un emploi du temps défini en fonction de votre futur métier »

J'observais le mien après qu'il eut finit sa distribution. J'aurais des cours de cinéma avec un certain

J'avais hâte ! Pour une fois qu'un cours m'intéressait…

Mais si on n'étudiait que des films de samouraï japonais, je préférais encore retourner rêvasser dans ma chambre !

En ce moment, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer (encore plus que d'habitude). Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ma perte de mémoire. Malika faisait comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, Chris était repartit pour un bout de temps, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule à m'en souvenir. Je savais qu'il était trop tard pour que je change mais dans un monde parallèle, cette fille existait. Je me demandais comment étais ce monde-là, meilleur ou pire ?

Quelqu'un claqua des doigts juste devant moi. Qui ? Je ne le connaissais pas ou ne le reconnaissait pas mais si je l'avais déjà rencontré je suis sûre que je m'en serais souvenu :

Il avait des chaussures vertes fluo qui faisaient de la lumières, un pantalon rose avec des paillettes jaunes et une chemise bleue électriques avec des endroits raccommodés ( avec un jolie fil doré, pirouette, cacahouètes). Il portait aussi un immense chapeau éliminé.

Le portrait craché du chapelier fou !

« Alors on y va ? » me dit 'il d'une voix rocailleuse. Son cœur était mi- incère, mi mensonger. Que faire ? Appeler au secours ?

-qui êtes-vous ? Répondis-je, inquiète et excitée (une nouvelle mission pour Mistigri !)

-Mais je suis ton maitre, jeune padawan . Et me suivre tu dois.

-Vous êtes ? Vous n'êtes pas japonais pourtant...

-c'est vrai, je suis mexicain mais ça fait plus classe, non ? De toute façon je suis alcoolique donc je suis un citoyen du monde (_Casablanca_)

Je remarquai alors qu'il n'y avais plus personne dans ma classe. Regardant mon emploi du temps, je vis qu'effectivement, j'allais devoir passer toute la matinée avec cet homme.

Il me parla tout en marchant pour aller je ne sais ou (je m'attendais au pire)

« Le cinéma c'est pas facile, il faut avoir de l'imagination, de l'invention, de l'intrépidité, de l'intention. Les 4 « i » ! Si tu n'as pas ces caractéristiques, autant abandonner, tu ne pourras jamais sortir la tête de l'eau, petite mais c'est tellement amusant !

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir, se tourna vers moi, tira la langue et hurla « splendide ! » avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

A chaque fois que l'on rencontrait quelqu'un, il lui sautait presque dessus, prenait une voix d'espion russe et leur demandait d'embrasser sa bague pour qu'il devienne son parrain (drôle de mélange entre plusieurs films…)

Si c'était ça que je devais apprendre, je préférais m'abstenir.

Enfin nous entrâmes dans une salle. Celle-ci était immense :elle comportait 5 caméras, une estrade pour jouer (pas au bac à sable) ainsi qu'un espace avec tous un tas d'objets plus étrange les uns que les autres (dont un sorte d'aspirateur-chat, une chaise monstre ou encore un appareil photo caméléon)

« Nous voilà dans mon domaine. On va bien rigoler ! »

Tout d'abord il me montra comment se servir des caméras puis m'expliqua l'utilité de ses objets bizarres. Par exemple l'appareil photo caméléon pouvait passer inaperçu et donc on pouvait photographier sans que l'on voie l'appareil. On avait juste l'air idiot mais pour lui , ça ne changeait rien.

Mis à part le fait qu'il disait une réplique de film toute les minutes, c'était un bon professeur.

« pour la dernière heure, on va jouer sur la scène. Tiens le scenario, tu va faire la femme »

Je pris les répliques et me mis sur l'estrade.

(ShingShing pour les intimes) fit le narrateur

-nous nous trouvons dans une salle d'attente, la secrétaire est derrière son bureau et tous un tas de femmes sont là pour un entretien d'embauche. Je fais l'homme qui arrive : bonjour mademoiselle, je viens pour l'entretien, c'est bien ici ?

-Si c'est pour le poste de femme de ménage alors oui ! (le scenario indiquait que je ne devais pas regarder l'homme et que je devais devait rester plongé dans mes papiers)

-c'est bien ça.

-alors remplissez ce document, on va bientôt vous recevoir.

Je relevai la tête comme indiquait et croisait le regard de Shingshing. Le scenario expliquait que c'était le coup de foudre entre les deux personnages.

-merci, je serais très content d'avoir ce job !

-vraiment ? C'est rare que quelqu'un veuille devenir femme de ménage et soit satisfait d'un tel travail.

-si on critique tous, on ne s'en sort plus ! Je pense qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant de la vie, bon ou mauvais.

J'avais l'impression de connaitre cette histoire mais comment était-ce possible puisque qu'il l'avait créé ?

-je pense comme vous ! C'est rare que…

-je reprends mon rôle de narrateur : il doit remplir son formulaire mais ils ne cessent de se jeter des regards. Il a l'entretien mais n'est pas choisit. Quand il ressort il va voir la fille, là je fais l'homme : je n'aurais pas le travail mais peut-être votre numéro ?

Je ne pus dire la réplique. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi ce scenario me semblait familier !

-Petite ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ta tête est malade, il faut que je parle à ta main ?

-où avez-vous eu l'idée de cette histoire ?

-je l'ai inventé bien sur : les 4 « i » : invention...

-vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle était votre alice ?

Tout d'un coup je me rappelai le soupçon de perfidie en son cœur. Et ça me faisait peur.

Son sourire se fana et il fit une moue penaude.

-j'ai l'alice d'illusion, pratique pour faire une scène à moindre coup.

Je le regardai sans rien dire, j'attendais une explication qui ne tarda pas à venir :

-je me demandais si tu allais deviner .C'est ton père qui me l'a raconté. Nous étions très amis auparavant, je l'avais rencontré pendant un tournage ou il servait le café. Quand il est sorti de son entretien il a voulu tout me raconter dans les moindres détails : la voix de ta mère, ses manières, ce qu'elle pensait de la vie etc... Il disait avoir trouvé l'âme sœur. J'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état ; et pourtant ton père pouvait se mettre dans des états incroyables pour pas grand-chose ! Comme cette fois avec le bateau à moteur. Il en avait acheté un, malgré ses finances désastreuse, et il avait joué avec comme un petit garçon pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne le casse.

Il fit une pose, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Je n'osai pas l'interrompre de peur qu'il ne s'arrête.

-bref, quand je t'ai vu ce matin, j'ai tout de suite pensé à lui ! Vous vous ressembler tellement ! Mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois sa fille. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi, je t'avais même rencontré une fois quand tu étais petite mais un jour, subitement, il n'ai plus dit plus un mot sur toi. Je n'en sut jamais la raison mais je pensais que tu étais morte ou un truc du genre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais devenu une alice ! Malgré ta disparition, ton père n'a jamais cessé d'être heureux et je veux que tu le sache. Mais je suis triste que nos relations se soient effritées i ans.

Tout ça pour te dire que je voulais être sûr que tu étais bien la fille de Julien.

Je ne sus quoi dire. Préparer toute cette mise en scène juste pour savoir ça ? N'aurait 'il pas pu simplement me le demander ? Mais c'était un scénariste fou alors il ne devait pas connaitre le mot « simple »

Je lui répondis enfin après de longues minutes :

« Je comprends (ou pas) et je ne vous en veux pas. Aurons-nous d'autres séances ensemble ? »

Il me fit un grand sourire et commença à redevenir le cinglé fan de répliques.

« ohana » signifie famille, famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné, ni oublié.


	13. festival festif

_**3 ans plus tôt**_

Toute la ville était illuminée ,j'entendais les couples rire, les enfants pleurer, les chiens aboyer ( je me suis mise à la poésie)

Cette animation m'entrainait dans un état d'émerveillement incroyable : je ne cessais de bouger pour enregistrer tous ce que l'on me donner à voir

« Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une grande roue, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que l'on trouve à l'académie Alice ! » bougonna Amu

J'avais eu du mal à la convaincre de venir à la fête foraine. Depuis que nous étions sortis de l'école 4 mois plus tôt, nous n'avions fait que fuir les agents envoyés à nos trousses.

Contacter Zéro était plus dur que ce que nous pensions. Mais j'avais décidé d'en profiter et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait être hors de l'académie (seulement 4 mois)

- rien d'extraordinaire. On risque de se faire repérer, juste pour ça ! D'ailleurs je crois en avoir vu un avec des lunettes Ray ban.

Amu essayait de distinguer les gens dans la foule, à la recherche de notre « poursuivant »

-regarde ! Pas la foule ! Regarde vraiment ! Tu ne vois pas ? Ce n'est qu'une ville mais étant enfermé depuis mes 6 ans, elle m'apparait comme magique pour une seule raison : elle est à l'extérieur.

Amu me regarda longuement avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

Au bout d'un moment, je l'entendis chuchotais un « je comprends » puis ce fut le silence total.

Ce que je ne lui dit pas, c'est que je voulais faire, voir le maximum de choses avant que l'illusion ne se fissure, avant que l'on ne retourne à l'académie.

Amu croyait en un avenir dehors, moi je ne voyais que le moment où il serait temps de rentrer.

_**De nos jours**_

Je sentais que cette année allais être différente. Pas au niveau des cours qui étaient encore plus ennuyant que d'habitude ni de la météo mais parce que je commençais à voir la fin de mon emprisonnement.

Dans 2 ans, je serais libre ,avec des limites ,mais libre comme même.

Tous les quatre jours, je passais la matinée avec Shingshing, c'était étrange mais amusant. J'avais appris un nombre incalculable (1+1= ?) de répliques et découvert des objets sophistiqués ne servant à rien (comme le ventilateur-aviateur qui s'autodétruisait)

Le ballon que je reçu sur le visage me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Dure réveil…

Mon groupe (les rouges) se trouvait dans le gymnase. Chaque année, l'école organisait un festival des sports et c'était un enfer pour moi à chaque fois.

Dès le début, j'étais à bout de souffle, exténuée et avec plusieurs points de côté. Mais on était obligé de participer !

« Sophie ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de participer à l'entrainement ! » Ah le chef de notre groupe. s'il me prenait en grippe (ce qui était déjà fait je crois) je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille.

« Il faut booster vos muscles ! Bande de fillette ! Allez 3 séries de pompe pour tout le monde et Sophie tu en fais 4!»

Je le regardais avec ce que j'espérais être des yeux de chat potté mais peine perdue.

Trois heures plus tard, J'arrivais à peine à bouger. Quelle journée exténuante ! Malika c'était proposé pour me masser, qui aurais pu refuser ?

Ainsi, nous étions dans sa chambre (hyper grande car elle est Major, la mienne est cinq fois plus petite !)

Tous en me soulageant de mes courbatures, on discutait (fait rare)

-si tu entre dans la police, tu devras porter une arme ? Lui demandais-je.

-je pense plutôt me proposer comme consultante. De toute façon je peux contrôler qui je veux alors à quoi me servirait une arme ? Mon esprit en est une !

-moui, c'est vrai. Tu crois que Sayori veut devenir notre amie? (je passe du coq à la chèvre, je sais !)

Ces derniers temps, elle avait beaucoup été avec nous.

-elle est très souvent seule car toujours en train de lire ou d'entrer dans un livre. Comme nous deux nous sommes un peu « hors norme » elle sent qu'elle peut disparaitre un temps et revenir sans qu'on ait remarqué son absence. Enfin je parle pour toi ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Malika, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as rit ?

-hier, quand tu t'es pris un arbre magique et qu'il t'a attaqué en te jetant des pêches. Tu sais, tu es la seule à me faire rire comme Chris pour toi. Non ne le nie pas, on est amies et pourtant malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais eu droit qu'a des sourires.

-il reste combien de jour d'entrainement ?

- trois ! Dit -elle en riant mentalement.

C'est ainsi que cinq jours plus tard je me retrouvai dans une salle de sport parmi les concurrents.

La veille, le spectacle d'ouverture avait eu lieu et les rouges avaient perdu de peu. Pourtant notre ballet aérien de papillon était magnifique. Mais moins que la nage spatiale des dauphins extraterrestres.

L'épreuve allait commencer d'une seconde à l'autre ,en attendant je vérifiai que le patch sur mon survêtement était toujours blanc. Il indiquait le nombre de fois que je pouvais encore utiliser mon alice. En tout, on avait le droit à trois essais et un palier du patch-étoile se coloriait à chaque utilisation.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue. Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors normalement il y a deux personnes de chaque niveau et par équipe. Ok ? Je vais maintenant expliquer les règles : dès le début, la lumière va s'éteindre. Seul le public pourra voir et pourra entendre nos commentaires. Chaque participant aura un objet. Le but est de prendre les objets des autres tout en gardant au minimum un objet sur soi. Attention ceux qui se retrouve sans objet sont éliminés ! bien sur vous pouvez utiliser les objets ! Au bout de 20 minutes ce sera fini. Bonne chance à tous ! »

J'eus juste le temps de voir que je recevais une horloge avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent et que je me retrouve dans le noir total.

Je serai mon objet contre moi. A quoi pouver bien le servir une horloge ? à part à me faire repérer si elle sonnait …en plus c'était assez gros alors pour marcher avec c'était pas du gâteau mais en plus attraper d'autre objets avec ça dans les bras, impossible!

Pendant que je réfléchissais, c'était la guerre tout autour de moi. J'entendais des gémissements, des cris de guerre, des bruits de sucions ( ?)

Au fait ce jeu était stupide ! On pouvait éliminer des gens de notre propre groupe en leur volant leurs objets ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de ne pas prendre les objets de mes camarades.

Un individu me frôla mais sans me faire quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant je n'avais reçu aucune attaque, pour l'instant. Vu ma chance extraordinaire, cela n'allait pas tarder.

Tout d'un coup j'eus une idée ! Mistigri allait réussir sa mission !

J'activais mon pouvoir. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que je l'arrête un seul instant.

Tous les élèves situés dans un rayon de 5 mètres vinrent gentiment à moi, ressentant brusquement le besoin de me faire plaisir. Je demandai à chacun à quelle équipe il appartenait , je dépouillai les blancs et remettai des objets aux rouges (j'en profitais pour donne mon horloge). Je récupérais un briquet et une montre.

J'eus la bonne idée (encore une) d'allumer le briquet et ce fut comme un pot de miel : tous les concurrents se tournèrent vers moi ! Je l'éteignis mais trop tard. Je dus alors utiliser en vitesse mon alice sur eux.

Je croulais sous les objets, m'amusant à jouer au père noël en les distribuant lquand je pensai à quelque chose: Le directeur devait surement être en train de regarder mes prouesses. Je l'entendais presque penser « quelle belle maitrise de son alice ! » et ce n'était pas pour m'enlever mon bracelet de contrôle qu'il pensait cela !

Il fallait que je fasse semblant de ne plus me maitriser. Et vite car je ne savais pas combien de temps il restait.

La lumière s'alluma soudainement et éclaira à la fois les concurrents en train de bomber le torse ou de lever la tête, hautains et les spectateurs, hilares.

-c'était trop cool, Sophie ! Cria Sayori tous en sautillant quand je l'eus rejoint, tu les as ex-plo-ser ! On a pris plein d'avance et je participe à la prochaine épreuve ! J'ai hâte !

Tous le monde m'avait félicité, je crois que je devrais écrire un livre sur les 100 manières de se faire remarquer.

Sayori fut malheureusement éliminée dès le début de l'épreuve,il y avait un saut d'obstacle au début et vu sa taille… en plus après il y avait tout une série de minis épreuves militaires.

Malika aussi participait mais elle eut juste à demander à un gros balèze (qui appartenait à l'équipe blanche, d'ailleurs) de la porter sur son dos.

Ensuite il y eu plein d'autres activités comme le saut à la corde, le trampoline ou la natation crossée(?)

Puis une course d'orientation pendant laquelle je me perdis dans la forêt, tombai sur Bear et faillis me prendre une raclée par celui-ci (je suis montée sur un arbre pour lui échapper)

Après une journée de repos, la dernière épreuve eut lieu :

En introduction on nous expliqua les règles :

« Il y a des équipes de cinq. Une personne du groupe sera transformée en animal. Une autre en personnage connu, une 3ème aura un déguisement d'un métier et une 4ème aura un cristal d'alice. Le 5ème sera sourd et aveugle. Le but est de faire deviner au sourd-aveugle ce que sont les autres. Il dira les réponses à haute voix. S'il se trompe, l'équipe sera éliminé. Bonne chance ! »

Je regardais notre groupe : Malika, Sayori, le chef, un primaire à lunette qui s'appelait Incho et moi.

« Que l'épreuve commence ! »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis des élèves se transformer en rhinocéros, lion, scarabée, infirmière . Mon frère devint un homme en costume-cravate ( homme politique ?)

Ce ne fut qu'ensuite que je regardais les gens de ma propre équipe : Sayori était devenue un écureuil, le garçon était E.T, Malika avait un cristal d'alice orange verdâtre (cette couleur existe vraiment ?) et moi… j'étais un éboueur.

Sur tous les métiers existants, il avait fallu que je tombe sur celui-ci !

Malika se mit à l'action « il me reste une fois, ça va être du gâteau »

Ah je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pouvait inscrire ses pensées dans la tête du chef

« Chef, il y a une écureuil, E.T… » Silence. Je regardais mon amie. Que se passait 'il ? Elle ne put me le dire, ayant utilisé tous son patch.

« Non !je me retrouve toute seule! »

Pendant que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, le chef avait répété les 2 mots. Il m'en rester deux à lui faire dire.

Comment faire ? Éboueur, éboueur...

Je mis mon bras sous le nez du chef. Il fit une grimace de dégout avent de comprendre et de dire mon métier à voix haute. Facile finalement!

Bon maintenant le cristal d'alice. Je me tournai vers Malika et lui demandais de l'utiliser

Ce qu'elle fit. Aussitôt des miaulements se firent entendre et une dizaine de chats accoururent. Super alice !

Je pris un chat et le mis dans les bras du chef. L'animal le griffa au visage. Ail…

Le chef grogna « vous allez me le payer… » (Je ne sais pas s'il parlait au chat ou à nous)

Je n'avais pas d'autre idée. Malika en redonna un à l'handicapé. Le petit chat noir se laissa toucher sans broncher (ou presque) pendant une durée très courte.

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes, le chef hurla « l'alice des chats »

On avait gagné !

Les rouges firent la fête plusieurs jours.

Malika avait fait exprès de stopper son alice pour me voir me dépatouiller toute seule ( rrrrr)

Bon une petite réplique pour clôturer le festival ?

« C'est trop calme... j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça... J'préfère quand c'est un peu trop plus moins calme... » ( _mission cléopatre_)


	14. crise deux fois

_**8 ans plus tôt**_

« Il y a une nouvelle élève dans la classe. Soyez gentil avec elle et expliquez lui le système, je vous présente Malika » nous annonça la maitresse

Une fille étrange avec des cheveux bleus entra dans la classe. Elle avait 3 étoiles ! Et dire que quelques années plus tôt, moi aussi..

« Bonjour, je vois que tous se demande quel est mon alice et comme vous le voyez je lis dans les pensée et j'en inscris » tous ça sans ouvrir la bouche !

Je remarquai que mes camarades ressentaient une vive peur. Pourquoi ? Il faisait beau, le ciel ne nous tombait pas sur la tête ( je viens de voir tous les Axterix et Obelix), bref on était dans le meilleur des mondes.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction et alla à sa place sans nous accorder un regard.

Personne ne lui parla pendant des jours. Moi, je tentai d'attendre son cœur, caché derrière une carapace de tortue Ninga : elle était très forte pour cacher ses émotions mais je pouvais l'être encore plus !

Le 3ème jour, pendant la récréation, j'allai lui parler :

-est-ce que tu veux être mon amie ? (réplique piquée dans un film)

Elle fut étonnée puis me demanda froidement :

-ça ne t'ennuie pas que je puisse te contrôler à ma guise, lire toutes tes pensées ? Tu es sure que je ne viens pas de te dire de devenir mon ami contre ton grès ?

-bien sûr que non ! D'abord tu auras choisi quelqu'un d'autre et ensuite ton cœur est sincère, je le sais !

_**De nos jours**_

On était déjà en juin. J'adorais la chaleur mais aujourd'hui c'était la fournaise. En ce moment je passais plus de temps chez les primaires, prétextant voir mon frère ou m'amuser avec les petits mais la vraie raison était que je surveillais l'arrivée de Mikan.

Mais aujourd'hui pas possible d'y aller, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : d'une énorme glace au chocolat.

J'étais donc dans ma chambre, en train de regarder les fissures sur mon plafond en espérant y voir une signification quand ça se produisit. D'un coup. Sans les signes avant-coureurs habituels (qui seraient venues sur leurs petites pattes et qui…)

Une crise. Rare étaient les alices qui y échappaient et le pire était que ça pouvait survenir n'importe où : en classe, au toilette, pendant la nuit (horribles celles-là, on a tous besoin de sommeil)

Heureusement cette fois ci j'étais seule et dans ma chambre. Le spectacle pouvait commencer (les places ne sont pas à vendre)

Je ressentis tout d'abord les sentiments et émotions de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir des lycéens. Je peux vous dire que j'aurais préférée ne pas savoir. Je ne vais pas faire un long discours mais avec les hormones etc… j'avais l'impression d'entrer dans leurs intimités (pas qu'une impression en fait)

Puis ça atteignit toute l'école pour ensuite finir par englober l'académie et ses alentours proches. Plus de 500 cœurs différents assemblés en moi et je ne pouvais rien y faire à part attendre que ça passe tout seul.

Ensuite je vis les sentiments passée de tous ces gens-là : sentiment mort-nés, naissants, disparut. Il y en avait tellement en une personne depuis sa naissance alors là !

J'avais une crise environ une fois tous les 6 mois ce qui était assez bien. Je savais que certain en avais toute les semaines mais bon en ayant l'alice du sommeil ce n'était pas grand-chose. Car les crises ne s'appliquaient qu'à nous,on ne pouvait rien faire aux autres. Encore heureux ! J'imaginais bien tout ce que pourrais subir les gens si mon alice se déchainait brusquement.

Remarquez que je vous parle, à vous personnage imaginaire pour ne pas me concentrer sur le raz de marée de sentiments qui déferlait sur moi.

J'avais maintenant l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, poignardée par des milliers de couteaux. Merlin l'enchanteur devais les manier à merveille avec son sort « hugitus fugitus » ou un truc du genre. Et moi ? Je n'avais pas une petite formule magique dans la poche « abracadazam, que se terminus cette torture ». Aucun changement.

Ma montre m'indiquait que ma crise durait depuis 30 minutes. Mes crises durant habituellement une heure, j'en étais à la moitié (bravo ! j'arrivais à un faire un calcul !).

Mais j'ai oublié de vous parler des animaux ? Mais c'est impardonnable ! Eux aussi ressentent des choses ! Mais oui ! Tous ceux qui les traitent comme des moins que rien comme des... Animaux font une grave erreur ! Pauvres petites bêtes … qui aujourd'hui me pourrissent la vie ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si nombreux !

D'abord je ne parle pas des milliards de fourmis présentes, ni de toute les autres bêtes. Et en plus il faut que nous en élevions ! Poules, canards, rats… et quoi encore ? Des dinosaures ? Je crois d'ailleurs qu'un alice en avait fait renaitre un à partir de son squelette. Mais ce dinosaure avait failli détruire l'académie alors…tout ça pour dire que il y avait beaucoup trop d'êtres vivant près de moi.

La phase finale de ma crise débutait.

La phase ou les sentiments des autres devenaient miens.

L'école était vraiment trop mal agencée. Quel intérêt de séparer les lycéens des primaires et des collégiens ? Si j'avais été directrice, ça ne se serait pas passé comme cela ! Ah non ! Moi je suis intelligente ! Plus que tous ceux présents dans cette école ! Oui, monsieur ! Parfaitement je vais vous le prouvez en...

Revoyant ma famille. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pu la voir. Que devenaient-ils ? Étaient-ils heureux ? les moments passés avec eux me manquaient tellement ! Et puis ,je …

Mourait d'ennui. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais il n'y avait rien à faire. En plus être roulé par terre, en boule, c'était d'un ennui mortel !

Non mais trop la honte en plus ! Heureusement que personne ne me regardais ! Je n'y survivrais pas ! Le ridicule tue, quoiqu'on en dise. En plus cet uniforme que je portais était trop moche ! La honte totale ! je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une flaque d'eau !

On toqua à ma porte. Qui ça pouvait être ? Le FBI peut-être ? Un monstre psychopathe de Saw ? Un dragon a cinq queues venue des enfers pour me dévorer dans mon sommeil ? Ou alors c'était le facteur qui m'amenais un doigt de la grande tante de l'archiduc des napolitains ? Ou les lasagnes vivantes comme dans Garfield ?

Malika ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net.

« tu…maoi…louis.. ». Elle voulait dire Mario et Luigi ? Je n'étais pas assez en forme pour jouer à Mario Card ou à tout autre jeu vidéo.

Elle continua son baragouinage .La réception était trop mauvaise, brouillées par les sentiments que je percevais. Ah mais j'arrivais a penser normalement ! Donc c'était presque fini, non ?

Vive la fin ! Youpi tralala ! vive les spaghettis Panzani (je ne fais aucune pub) ! vive l'Italie, la Belgique et le Mexique ! vive les nouilles sautées aux piments sous-marins ! vive la vaccination ! vive le monde en rose et en gris et en…

Je sortis de ma crise, épuisée. Malija s'était tranquillement assise sur mon lit.

« Elle a été particulièrement violente celle-là ! » me dit 'elle. « Je reviens dans deux heures, repose toi »

Elle partit comme une étoile filante (ma crise n'est peut-être pas tout à fait terminée)

Deux heures de sieste plus tard, Malika revint comme prévu. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me lever et à la suivre. Ou allions nous donc ? J'avais fait trois mètres et j'étais déjà morte de fatigue.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » hurla tous un groupe de personnes quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre de Malika (immense)

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais 16 ans aujourd'hui. Je n'en revenais pas qu'ils se soient tous réunis pour moi.

Parmi les invites je distingué Bridget, Sayori, les jumeaux, Chris, le chef ( ?) et d'autres connaissances (faite grâce/à cause de mes bêtises)

Tout le monde souriait. Ils étaient vraiment heureux d'être là et ça me faisait plaisir ( dans la mesure du possible puisque je tombai de fatigue)

« Que la fête commence » hurla quelqu'un.

Ce fut un peu n'importe quoi.

Je ne sais qui avait apporté de l'alcool mais presque tous étaient bourrés au milieu de la soirée. L'ancien chef des rouges surnommée le chef (j'ai oublié son nom) suivait Malika comme un petit chien. C'était amusant à observer.

Bridget draguait tous les garçons (et quelques filles) présents.

Sayori discutait science avec Chris pendant qu'un énorme gâteau se retrouvait suspendu dans les airs (où est Dobby ?). Heureusement il ne s'écrasa pas.

On dansa un moment avant de manger le gâteau magique (il avait un gout diffèrent pour chaque personne) puis on procéda à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

« Je vais faire un discours à la place de Sophie, Annonça Chris qui prit une voix aigu. Je remercie Malika d'avoir tout organisé. Je félicite les invités d'être encore vivant même si certains sont en train de comater. Et je remercie surtout mon brillant, merveilleux, exceptionnel petit ami sans lequel ma vie ne serait...

« Qu'un long fleuve tranquille.. » complétais-je.

Je reçu du chef des poids adaptables (+ on les utilise, plus ils deviennent lourds) .

Bridget m'offris un miroir magique (« tu te laisses aller, ma beauté ») et Sayori un film narrant l'histoire de Robinson Crusoé.

Malika me donna un boite à biscuit infini (« vous ne serez jamais à sec de biscuits secs ! »)

J'eus aussi des pétards qui ne font pas de bruits, des anges miniatures mécaniques et carnivores et une boussole à personne (« dite un nom et vous saurer ou il est !)

Le dernier cadeau fut celui de Chris : un collier de cristaux d'alice. Il me le passa sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

Après la fête, je restai avec Malika pour ranger.

Alors qu'on avait presque finit, un individu apparut : l'homme insecte

« J'espère que tu as passé un bon anniversaire. Je n'ai pour cadeau que le rappel de ta dette. Il est temps que tu me rendes ce petit service »


	15. solution resolue

_**Environ 10 ans plus tôt **_

Je me promenais dans l'académie, je n'avais pas trop le droit mais je m'ennuyais trop dans ma chambre. Quelques semaines plus tôt, mon tuteur m'avait dit de devenir bête et c'était très dur. Alors qu'avant je travaillais tout le temps, je me retrouvais sans rien faire. Au moins, marcher faisait passer le temps !

J'étais arrivé jusqu'au bâtiment des lycéens et je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps de faire demi-tour quand j'entendis /ressentis qu'une dispute se produisait dans une chambre pas loin.

C'était trop tentant… je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et pus voir un garçon à bouclette blondes et une lycéenne. je tendis l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

La fille, Yuka, voulait s'enfuir de l'académie ! Mais le garçon ( Narumi d'après ce que je comprenais) voulait venir avec elle, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Ah ça devenait intéressant... le garçon se confessait, la fille disait qu'elle était enceinte. ça me rappelait les feuilletons télévisé du genre Amours, gloire et beauté.

Tout d'un coup, la fille enjamba la fenêtre ouverte. Il fallait vite que je m'éloigne !

Mais le garçon avait un soupçon de perfidie dans son cœur. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Inconsciemment, j'utilisai mon alice contre lui au moment même ou la fille fit de même !

ça provoqua quelque chose d'étrange et horrible : les sentiments que le garçon avait pour cette Yuka avaient totalement disparut !

Je vis que la fille paraissait aussi choqué que moi et qu'elle regardait un objet dans sa main on aurait dit un cristal d'alice mais en beaucoup plus gros !

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, elle sauta de la fenêtre et se téléporta.

j'entendis des bruits de luttes dans la chambre, il fallait mieux que je parte mais j'étais trop choqué.

Qu'avions nous fait? D'après ce que j'avais compris, les sentiments du garçon avaient été emprisonnée dans la pierre. Et comme la fille était partis, on ne pouvait les lui rendre.

je me mis enfin à courir aussi vite que je le pus. Personne ne saurait rien. Personne.

Le pire était que je ne pouvais rien faire pour réparer cette immense bêtise.

_**De nos jours**_

Trois , trois jours que je surveillais Natsume nuits et jours. J'avais pour mission de prévenir les dangereux s'il tentait de s'échapper. Je n'avais qu'a appuyer sur un bouton dans ma poche et ce serait fait.

Et si à cause de moi, il ne parvenait pas à partir ? Je lui avait déjà suffisamment fait subir de choses..

Mais il était trop tard pour que je change d'avis ,j'aurais dû y penser en concluant le pacte de la mort avec l'homme insecte.

Pour passer inaperçu, on m'avait donné des bonbons gullivers me donnant l'apparence d'une enfant de 10 ans. Si on ne penser pas au contexte, c'était assez cool : tous paraissait plus grand. Mais je ne pouvais plus manger autant avec un estomac plus petit !

Pfff… pas drôle d'être un enfant.

J'avais essayé d'être la plus discrète possible et étonnamment cela marchait bien pour l'instant

J'étais dans un arbre, en train d'observer la classe de Natsume quand celui-ci sortir en plein cours ! Alerte rouge !

Je descendis /tombais de l'arbre et suivit son cœur à la trace. Il se dirigeait vers les murs de l'école.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : j'appuyai, le mort dans l'âme, sur le bouton.

Ne voulant pas voir le massacre (pas à la tronçonneuse) je décidai d'aller faire un dernier petit tour dans le primaire sous l'apparence d'une enfant.

Je m'incrustai dans la classe de Natsume pour étudiais le comportement des enfants. Je pourrais peut-être faire un film sur ce thème. C'était vraiment intéressant.

Un exemple : on demande à un adulte quel est la chose qu'il aime le plus. Que répond-il ?

1-il ne sait pas. Question trop dure.

2-sa voiture.

3-que personne ne lui pose cette question

On demande la même chose à un enfant et la réponse est toujours directe et claire ! Soit il dit de la nourriture, soit un jouet etc…

L'esprit d'un enfant est tellement plus simple que celui d'un adulte !

Il y a une question qui m'amuse toujours et c'est la suivante : de quoi avez-vous le plus peur ?

Un adulte va vous faire un discours de 15 minutes sur la pauvreté, la famine, la mort, les catastrophes etc…

Un enfant vous dira juste qu'il a peur du noir, des fantômes ou de sa grand-mère.

« Je vous présente une nouvelle élève : Mikan Sakura » annonça Narumi.

C'était elle. Mikan. Finalement, j'allais encore devoir trainer longtemps dans le primaire.

Plus je la regardais, plus son visage me rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

En plus il y avait Narumi juste à coté d'elle, je n'osai pas le regarder de peur qu'il... Qu'il quoi ? Me reconnaisse alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu auparavant ?

Et là, je me souvins (des petites mains applaudissent dans mon esprit) . Puzzle complétée :

Cette fille… Elle ressemblait énormément à Yuka, la fille enceinte qui c'était enfuie il y a si longtemps. Donc Mikan ne pouvait être que sa fille ! En plus son âge concordait.

Ce que ça changeai ? Rien en fait. J'étais juste contente d'avoir résolu le mystère.

« Allez ! Je vous laisse ! « Crias Narumi avant de partir.

Je le suivis : « monsieur ! Attendez ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Mes neurones étaient en mode veille ou quoi ? (je crois qu'ils le sont tout le temps mais...)

Narumi se retourna avec un grand sourire : « ouiii ? »

Je devais lui dire ou pas ?

« Mikan est sa fille? ».

Bon courir en vitesse maintenant (oui on peut courir lentement)

Je sentis de la stupeur et de la frayeur venant de son cœur.

« La fille de qui ? » mais il connaissait déjà la réponse,

« De Yuka ! Mais vous le saviez, j'ai des courses à faire, je vous laisse ! »

« Bouge plus». Ce que je fis contre ma volonté. « Comment sais-tu cela petite ? »

Silence de ma part. Il voulait me contrôler ? Moi aussi je possédais un pouvoir ! Je réussis facilement à prendre le contrôle de son cœur. J'essayai de me convaincre que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Contrôler un prof ? Tout le monde le faisait…

« Désolée monsieur » et je partis illico presto. Bientôt je serais championne de course à pied !

Malheureusement, une fois sortit du bâtiment des primaires, je me cognai contre quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui ! Natsume avec son masque de chat.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne me reconnaitra pas..

-tiens, tiens, qui va là ? La créatrice de ce masque en personne !

La chance c'était envolée avec ses ailes noires. Je devrai faire de même (sauf que je n'ai pas d'aile)

-j'étais en mission top secrète. Le protocole fantôme ? C'est tout ce que je peux dire. La torture ne servira à rien contre moi car le grand maitre Yoda m'appris tout ce qu'il savait et le coté obscure de …

-j'en es assez entendu.

Et il s'en alla. Sauvée !

« Malika ! » dis-je en déboulant dans sa chambre.

Le chef aussi était là et ils riant ensemble. ILS riaient. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient devenus si proche.

« Je vais vous laisser » dis le chef. Je m'écartai pour le laisser passer.

Une fois la porte refermée, Malika m'expliqua la situation :

-il est simple. L'esprit clair et logique. Ça fait du bien, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais… que s'est-il passé ?

Je lui fis un résumer des évènements

-et ce déguisement, c'est pour quoi ? Regarde-toi !

Elle me passa un miroir : j'étais redevenu la fille de 16 ans mais avec la peau bleue.

Je m'étais transformée en schtroumpf !

Malika m'emmena à l'hôpital (je ne connaissais pas le chemin). Ah les conséquences des Bonbons Gulliver !

J'espérais ne pas rester dans cet état toute ma vie. Manquais plus que la fourrure et j'étais la copie conforme du fauve dans Xmen !

En ce moment, l'hôpital était devenu mon deuxième chez moi (le premier étant…euh...)

Il y avait beaucoup de stagiaires étrangers dans l'hôpital.

« Я секретарь. вы говорите на русском? » Nous dit celle de l'accueil. What ? C'était du Russe, non ?

Comme on ne comprenait rien, une autre personne arriva.

« Tôi là thư ký. bạn nói tiếng Nga? » . Une autre langue inconnue.

« C'est du Vietnamien. Mais je ne parle pas très bien » me dit Malika.

Enfin un anglais vint nous aider.

Un temps infini plus tard et des centaines de regards bizarres, je fus installée dans une chambre.

Un médecin arriva un peu après.

Des qu'il me vit, il se mit à rire. Contente de provoquer la joie et la bonne humeur !

Après un traitement et plusieurs pastilles décolorantes, ma peau redevint normale.

Presque.

Dès que je le voulais, ma peau pouvait redevenir bleue. Je ne voyais pas à quoi cet alice pouvait bien me servir mis à part passer pour un alien venue de Pluton mais bon..

Encore une journée presque comme les autres.


	16. la fin se termine

_voilà le dernier chapitre.  
_

_J'espère que mon histoire vous a plut même un peu. _

_je peux maintenant dire adieu à tout mes personnages!_

* * *

_**3 ans plus tôt**_

Je me trouvai dans une pièce sans fenêtre, attachée sur une chaise.

Mon retour à l'académie ne se passait pas comme prévu. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que je devrai subir un interrogatoire de plusieurs heures ou qu'on me torturerait (on ne m'avait rien fait pour l'instant)

Les directeurs du primaire, collège et lycée arrivèrent suivis de plusieurs agents. Tant de gens pour moi ! C'est là que ça aller devenir difficile. J'étais sur qu'il y avait un télépathe parmi eux et j'allais devoir fermer mon esprit pendant toute la durée de l'interrogatoire. Heureusement que Malika m'avait appris comment faire !

-alors on a quelques questions à te poser. Si tu fais ce que l'on te demande tu seras vite sorti d'ici ! Commença le directeur du primaire. Tout d'abord pourquoi vous êtes-vous échappée ? L'école est là pour vous aider et vous protéger.

S'il croyait que j'allais dire un mot…. Le cœur du directeur était irrécupérable et je suis sûre que même avec tous mes efforts, je n'arriverais pas à le guérir.

-bon on va essayer quelque chose d'autre. Ou étiez-vous ? Quels sont les complices qui vous ont aidé ? Zéro ? Continua-t-il. Les autres restaient silencieux.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer. J'attendais le moment où il utiliserait ses petits agents. D'ailleurs, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de m'en sortir et si…

-je ne me souviens plus de rien, on dirait que quelqu'un m'a effacé la mémoire ! Essayais-je. C'était la seule idée qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Je n'avais pas envie de croupir dans Betty (le nom de cette pièce)

Tous les gens présents parurent sceptiques (ouah je sors des mots compliqués !)

-Tu en es sure ? si tu mens, tu seras puni et pas qu'un peu, Sophie !

La façon dont il disait mon nom faisait froid dans le dos. Sale araignée !(je n'ai rien contre les araignées mais lui...)

-on va tout de suite vérifier tes propos ! Akirai !

Et ce fut le début de la torture. Je ressentis une immense pression dans mon esprit. Si j'y cédais, Akirai (surement un agent) allais tout deviner et si je résistais il allait deviner que je cachais quelque chose ! Cruel dilemme. J'aurais aimé réussir à créer un vide dans mon esprit mais je n'étais pas Malika , moi !

Je n'étais que Sophie… et il me fallait toute ma concentration pour tenir.

Une idée me vint (et de 2 ! c'est mon jour de chance !) : j. la meilleure défense c'était l'attaque, non ? Alors j'assaillis Akirai de sentiment de pitié. Trop concentrer à essayer d'entrer dans mon esprit, il ne put résister.

Le problème c'est qu'il fallait que ça dure assez longtemps pour qu'il ne dise rien j'eu honte de ce que j'allais faire mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je rendis ce sentiment éternel : jusqu'à sa mort, il ressentira toujours de la pitié envers moi.

Cela marcha au-delà de mes espérances car il dit ensuite aux directeurs :

-elle a dit la vérité : il n'y a plus aucun souvenir de son escapade, elle sait juste qu'elle est partie de l'académie et qu'elle est revenue.

_**De nos jours**_

La vie est composée de choix. Faire le bon ne suffit pas il faut faire en sorte que chaque choix soit le meilleur possible. Quelque fois, on a l'impression qu'on ne possède pas le choix. Pourtant c'est le cas.

Les regrets ne servent à rien et pourtant on n'y échappe pas.

Notre avenir dépend bien souvent d'une décision, d'un choix.

Vais-je manger ce brocoli ? Cette question peut paraitre idiote mais si vous le mangez et que vous en mourrez, elle ne le paraitra bien moins.

La mort nous empêche de regretter et pourtant est-ce la meilleure solution ?

Dans quelques minutes je devrais faire un choix. Pour moi, je n'avais pas le choix : je devais choisir.

Je n'en revenais pas : elle m'avait enfermé dans cette salle comme si j'étais une ennemie. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas pour Zéro :si on n'était pas avec eux, on était contre eux.

J'avais refusé la proposition d'Amu et immédiatement on m'avait catalogué comme dangereuse pour son organisation. Après tant d'années, on se revoyait enfin et voilà comment elle m'accueillait : en m'enfermant !

Il y a quelques heures, j'étais tranquillement en train d'attendre que le concert de Reo la super Star commence quand j'avais remarqué l'un de ses agents. Elle ressemblait énormément à Amu en plus vieille et non gothique.

Il avait fallu que je sache. Si seulement je m'étais abstenue ! A la fin du concert, j'étais donc aller voir cet agent. Et effectivement, mon intuition ne s'était pas trompée.

Quelles belles retrouvailles !

Elle m'avait racontée qu'après mon départ, elle avait été acceptée chez Zéro. Elle avait commencé tout en bas de l'échelle (pour monter en haut il faut bien commencer par le bas, non ?) puis avait gravi les échelons en remplissant des missions.

Malgré mon cerveau diminué, je comprenais que ces missions comprenaient le fait de tuer des gens. Quelle différence avec les missions des dangereux ? Quelle différence ?

Je n'avais rien dis, écoutant seulement.

Amu n'était plus celle que j'avais laissée. C'était une femme cruelle et sans pitié qui se tenait devant moi. Zéro l'avaient transformé en un monstre.

Il ne restait plus une trace de mon ancienne amie. Même son cœur ne comprenais plus aucune trace de douceur ni d'amitié. Pourquoi me parlait-elle alors ?

Je ne le compris que quand elle me proposa de les rejoindre.

Son attitude changea du tout au tout quand je refusai sa proposition. Elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant. Maintenant j'en savais trop, il fallait donc me supprimer.

Elle m'assaillit de visons mais ce n'était même pas la peine. J'avais une vision cauchemardesque juste devant moi : elle.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai enfermée dans cette pièce située je ne sais où dans l'Académie. Malika me retrouverais bien un jour et si je l'appelai, ce serais plus vite que prévu. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchais.

Tous ceux que je connaissais hier ne sont plus les même aujourd'hui. Ceux que je connaitrais demain ne seront pas les même qu'hier. Alors mes amis seront-ils des ennemis demain ?

Comme Amu.

Comme Malika quand nous nous étions disputés.

La vie se résumais t'elle à cela ? Souffrir ou être seul ?

J'étais dans cet état d'esprit quand Chris était apparu dans la pièce. Avec lui aussi une proposition à me faire.

J'avais 75% de chance de mourir si je restais dans mon monde. Bientôt Mikan allais créer d'immenses changements dans l'école. Une guerre allait éclater contre le directeur. Cette petite fille allait enfin faire ce que l'on attendait depuis trop longtemps. Et moi j'allais mourir si je restais pour y participer et pour voir l'école libérée de l'emprise du directeur.

Chris me proposait de m'amener dans un monde où je n'était pas née. Un monde où les pouvoirs n'existaient pas et où j'en serais dépourvue. Un monde où lui et moi pourront vivre en paix. Un monde dont on ne pourrait pas sortir puisque Chris perdrait ses pouvoirs en entrant dedans.

Un monde où je vivrais.

Il m'attendrait dans une heure dans l'espace-temps. Je pourrais y aller grâce à ses cristaux d'alice.

Si je venais, il me suivrait dans ce monde dépourvu de pouvoir.

si je ne venais pas, il commencerais à faire son deuil.

Sa dernière phrase me restait en mémoire : « viens. Si tu m'aimes, viens. »

L'heure était donc presque achevée et je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision.

Partir était tentant, laisser tout derrière moi pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie où je ne serais pas obligée de faire semblant.

Malika avait autrefois besoin de moi. Plus maintenant. Elle avait le chef, il la faisait rire. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais la seule à réussir cela mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Je pouvais partir sans qu'elle ne le remarque et ne s'en chagrine.

Chaque personne qui comptait pour moi m'oublierait vite. Bientôt on parlerait de moi au passé puis on m'effacera de leurs esprits. Mon visage, ma voix, les choses que nous avions vécues ensemble, tout ça sera oublié.

Mais si je partais, je ne pourrais plus revoir ma famille. Elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas, n'existerait peut-être même pas!

Depuis que j'étais entrée dans l'école, le fait de retourner chez moi un jour m'avait fait tenir. Mais si j'acquerrais la liberté dans cet autre monde et que je n'avais plus de famille, a quoi cela servait-il ?

Mais ma famille aussi ne m'avait-elle pas déjà oublié ? Shing n'avait-il pas dit que mon père ne parlait plus de moi, comme si j'étais déjà morte ?

Quelle importance alors si je partais ?

Si je restais, il y avait peu de chance que je puisse voir l'académie enfin libre. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

J'allais peut-être mourir ou peut-être vivre mais dans tout les cas je serais présente même un instant.

Et puis je doutais que Chris supporte le fait de ne plus avoir de pouvoir et moi aussi .Cela faisait partit de nous. Sans eux, nous n'étions plus vraiment les même.

Chris faisait cela par amour. Et moi j'allais rester par amour pour lui. Car je savais qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps sans partir dans l'espace-temps.

Le temps était écoulé. J'allais appeler Malika pour qu'elle me sorte d'ici.

« Il y a un certain nombre de choses qui ne changeront jamais et certaines choses changent » (_Matrix reloaded_)


End file.
